Toons: Heroes United!
by fighterofflames
Summary: Ten heroes, each from a different dimension, is pulled into a world to become the protectors of that world. Now these heroes are to protect this world as the people they were with along with many other toons come into the world later on. They protect the world from their enemies and other enemies from heroes that were chosen to be a part of the group. Rating for safety right now
1. 1 year anniversary

**I may as well say that this will be one crossover that I might enjoy writing, but it will be very slow since I want to focus on my school work and other stories that I am doing as well. Also the name's I use belong to me that do not belong to the cartoons. I do not own any of those cartoons. Wish I owned four or five of them though. Enjoy.**

_Well, this day has been crazy. Oh wait, I forgot. The name's Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom. I might as well explain my situation. I'm a halfa that protects people from evil ghosts, but I never thought I would end up in a world with nine other people. I might as well say that the ten of us were from different dimensions. Now we protect these people that this person has pulled from not just our dimension but from others we never knew as well. This world is called Toontopia which sounds pretty stupid to me, but I'm not complaining. Today marks the day where the ten of us have been here for a year protecting these people. Well, we're getting ready for our celebration._

Danny Fenton walked into the kitchen with a yawn and opened the fridge. He grabbed the milk carton and closed the fridge door. He put his hand through the door cabinet and pulled out a glass. He pours himself a glass of milk while someone walks into the kitchen. "Hey Danny, how's it going?" The person asked.

"I hope it will be great." Danny answered back before turning around to look at the pink haired girl.

_Right I forgot to mention who I got teamed up with. Might as well start now with Aelita Schaeffer. She comes from a world where she and her friends can go into a virtual world called Lyoko. There they try to stop an evil virus called XANA. Everyone here knows that her powers on Lyoko was copied over to a chip that only she can activate that will allow her to transform into her Lyoko avatar._

"That's good to know." Aelita said before grabbing the milk from him and opening the cabinet. "Don't forget about the party tonight. Wouldn't want you to miss it." She teased which made Danny blush in embarrassment.

"Gee thanks." Danny muttered before walking away with his glass of milk.

"Yo Danny, you got a minute." A black haired with a green streak in front Japanese kid asked while walking up to Danny who just left the kitchen.

_There's Jake Long. Dude can turn into a dragon and calls himself the American Dragon. He does have these abilities just like any dragon has, but he makes sure the job is done even though he has a lot of learning to do. The main thing about him though is that he's the laziest of the group, but he doesn't mix his social life with his hero work like some people._

Danny shrugged, "Sure Jake. What's up?"

Jake chuckled and put his arm over Danny's shoulders. "You need to help me out here man." Jake said loud enough for only Danny to hear. "I need to get June something since today's the day we first met."

_Right Juniper Lee also known as the Te Xuan Ze. She protects the magical world from bad monsters and also tries to make sure the two worlds do not mix since humans are not ready to see monster. To be honest we didn't want to know more about that except Jake. The two hit it off pretty well out of everyone here and started dating six months after being here. She's a great person to hang out with._

Danny smirked, "The way I see it Jake is that you just need to get something that she likes the most which happens to be something I like the most as well."

Jake face-palmed, "I know that man, but I need to make it a bit more…" Jake waved his hand around, "romantic."

Danny shook his head. "Jake, you should just get her a box of astronaut chocolates if you want to go that way." He gulped down the rest of his milk and wiped away his milk mustache. "If all else fails make sure a card with something special about a space museum is in there as well."

Jake smiled, "I knew I could count on you." The two high five before Jake runs off to get his girlfriend her present.

Danny chuckled and continued walking down the hall but stopped when he saw a brown haired teen walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. "Raimundo, what did you do this time?" Danny asked while crossing his arms.

_Ah, good old Raimundo has been hit again. He's the jokester of the group and hits on many women including our teammates. He's known as the dragon of the wind and protector of special weapons called Chen Gong Wu. Dude's pretty awesome actually, but he is on the bad side with all the girls including girls none of us even know. There are hardly any girls left that do not know his reputation on hitting on girls. There is only one girl that keeps him in line, and he tries to get with her the most. Got to give him credit for trying. He also puts his social life and hero work together which makes us a bit annoyed, but he pulls through for us._

Raimundo turned around and smiled nervously at Danny. "I didn't do anything." Danny raised an eyebrow which made Raimundo sigh and rub the back of his neck. "I might have walked into Kim's room and looked through her stuff."

Danny sighed, "She took your clothes while you were showering, huh?"

Raimundo smiled sheepishly. "Could you give a guy a hand?"

"I'll see what I can do." Danny walked away while Raimundo went back into his room before anyone else could see him. Danny knocked on Kim's door and heard foot steps coming towards him.

A red haired girl opened the door and smiled at Danny. "Hey Danny, what's the sitch?"

_Kim Possible, the one girl who most of you probably figured would be part of our team, is one girl who tries to reason with everyone and doesn't go for revenge unless Raimundo pushes it. She believes she can do anything that actually natural for people to do. She might not have powers, but she does have her fighting skills and her boyfriend sidekick Ron Stoppable who actually helps us out from time to time._

"Raimundo…" Danny stopped right there which made Kim widen her eyes a bit.

"Oh, you caught him coming out of the bathroom, huh?" She asked smiling sheepishly. She pointed at the corner of her room and said, "He deserved it, but I was hoping one of the girls would have caught him instead of you."

"I have the stupid picture left in my head." Danny muttered which made Kim sigh in embarrassment. "Doesn't mean that he didn't deserve it though."

Kim looked down and giggled, "He told you what he did which explains while you're here." She grabbed a bag and pulled it out. "His clothes are in here, and I'll make it up to you for that."

Danny waved it off. "You don't owe me for anything. Plus, I could just do this." Danny put his finger on Kim's head and sent her the mental picture of what he saw. He grabbed the bag and started to walk away slowly.

Kim flinched then rubbed her eyes in annoyance. "I'll admit that I probably deserved that, but you better not do that as a way for revenge." She warned him before shutting her door.

"Noted." Danny told her before walking towards Raimundo's room. He dropped the clothes outside Rai's room and knocked on the door. "There you go man."

Rai opened the door and grabbed the bag. He closed the door immediately and said, "Thanks Danny. I owe you one."

"You do know that I'm keeping count right?" Danny asked before walking away with a smirk on his face.

Raimundo sighed, "Of course he would." He opened the bag and dumped all his clothes out of the bag. "Remind me to thank Jimmy for making these bags." He muttered while looking at the big pile of clothes.

Danny walked into the lab and looked at the Fenton ghost portal that he had installed with help from the others. "Oh Danny, I wasn't expecting to see you here today." Someone said behind Danny.

Danny chuckled and waved back at his brown haired friend. "You should know that I check the ghost portal once a week to make sure the fuel source is alright. Plus, don't you have to start getting ready Jimmy? Staying here all night is bad for you especially for a day like today." He turned to his friend who was sitting in the chair with goggles on his head.

"You're one to talk." Jimmy retorted back.

_Jimmy Neutron is the youngest and the smartest of our team. He makes special weapons for himself but makes sure they do not do property damage. He upgraded all of Kim's inventions and makes new ones for her as well when he isn't busy trying other things. We have to make sure he leaves the lab, or he'll forget about meals and other small things as well. Plus, I'm glad that he isn't the only genius in this world. He also got Cindy to be his girlfriend after being here for eight months. We got Timmy Turner to thank for that._

Danny shrugged, "That might be true, but you have a girlfriend who happens to be coming over to join us for the party."

Jimmy removed his goggles and sighed, "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." He chuckles and get out of his chair. "Might as well get ready to meet her since Kim's getting ready to meet Ron."

"Were you studying Jenny's cybernetics again?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow which made Jimmy stiffen a bit. "I'm taking that as a 'yes.'"

Jimmy sighed, "I'm still trying to figure out how Jenny's mom was able to install all of those weapons into her cybernetic body." He looked at the picture and chuckled, "It fascinates me to see all of this happening. I can never get enough of it."

Danny grabbed the Fenton Thermos off the table and sticks it to his belt. "Yeah, you got that right. We could see about almost all her weapons and not know that could only be a third of her arsenal."

Jimmy smirked, "You got that right." He turned his computer off and walked to the lab door with Danny following. "Might as well get ready now for a day with Cindy."

"See you later Jimmy." Jimmy nodded and walked to his room while Danny walked towards the living room.

Danny walked into the living room and saw Aelita and a blue and white robot talking to each other on the couch. "I would consider myself lucky if that day ever happens." The robot said while waving it off.

Danny raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Hey girls, how's it going?"

The two look at Danny and smile. "Hey Danny, I've been doing great. Aelita was telling me how it was like dating Jeremy before he broke up with her." The robot said.

_Ah yes, Jenny Wakeman, who is also known as XJ-9, her mother created her to be the perfect type of robot to protect the world from life threating situations to the planet. It's weird that she has all of these special weapons and stuff to help out with many situations which Jake and Raimundo push a bit from time to time which makes Kim scold them. The rest of us try to make her feel human even though she's not. I guess you can say that she's our specialist member._

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Yeah, I bet those days were good up until that day."

Aelita sighed, "Yeah, they were great especially since we were in the middle of war with a computer virus."

Jenny shrugged, "You take what you can get." Danny sat down between the two on the couch and leaned back after putting his empty glass on the coffee table. He looks at Jenny who smiles, "Plus, we have other couples to worry about. How has Sam been doing since that day?"

Danny leaned back and sighed, "I got over it." He rubbed his forehead and chuckled, "To think I actually thought she might have been the one too."

Aelita smiled sincerely at Danny then looked at Jenny. "You might not be like us Jenny, but you do know how to make conversation. Plus, isn't your friend Brady coming over to join us?"

Jenny gasped and got out of her seat. "That's right. I completely forgot that he was coming over." She ran out of the room leaving the two to chuckle a bit at her reaction.

Aelita looked at Danny and sighed, "When should we tell them?"

"We could tell them today." He suggested while looking up at the ceiling. "Do you find it strange our relationships ended because of the accident we had that day?"

Aelita looked out the window and sighed, "Yeah, one small accident caused a couple big problems for the team that week."

"What are you guys talking about?" June asked while sitting herself down on the couch next to Danny. "F.Y.I. you and Jake should be a little bit quieter when you guys are talking in the hallway about secret gifts."

Danny groaned, "I'll keep that in mind."

"We were just talking about our past relationships and how they ended because of the accident." Aelita told June.

June chuckled nervously, "Right, I kinda forgot about the incident." She looked out the window and smirked, "Jake should be here pretty soon."

"Didn't her just leave a few minutes ago?" Aelita asked raising an eyebrow.

June pointed out the window which made the others look at the red dragon flying through the sky to the museum. "He really should learn to stay on the down low." Danny muttered.

"You mean like Zeke?" June asked raising an eyebrow at Danny.

"Someone call me?" A blue haired teen asked while walking into the room.

_Ah yes, Ezekiel Zick is the only one on the team who does not care much about publicity like the rest of us. He comes from a world where monsters can only be seen by certain people called Tamers. He has five different powers plus teleskates as he calls them. He takes this job more seriously than the rest of us, but he jokes around with us after we're done with the job. Only three of us besides him can see those monsters he's protecting. June, Jake, and I don't know whether to feel special about that or not._

Aelita smiled, "Hey Zeke, we were just talking about Jake and how he should stay on the down low."

Zeke raised an eyebrow and saw Danny pointing at the window. Zeke looked out the window and chuckled, "Well, I can see he's up to something, but he wouldn't be doing that if it wasn't for someone special." June blushed in embarrassment while Danny and Aelita chuckled. "Hm, anyway we got to get this place ready for our party right?"

"Elena's coming, huh?" Danny asked with a sly smirk which made Zeke blush and rub the back of his neck. "I knew it."

Zeke sighed, "I'm kinda hoping to ask her to become my girlfriend, but knowing our luck, we're probably going to be called out for a fight at least once or twice today."

"Aw!" Aelita and June said while thinking it was adorable for Zeke to make a move which made Zeke blush a bit redder than before.

Danny chuckled, "Got to hand it to you dude. You got the girls to say something certain guys would not want to hear." Both girls slap him on the shoulders playfully which made him chuckled. "Plus, you have nothing to worry about. Just don't do something stupid, and if you do you better just ask her."

Zeke chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind."

"It was an accident!" Raimundo yelled while following Kim into the living room. "I didn't mean to do it."

Kim crossed her arms and continued walking away from Rai. "You sneak into my room and look through my things, and you have the audacity to say that you didn't mean to do it." Kim scoffed and sat down in the chair which made Raimundo groan. "Don't start lying Rai. I don't like people looking through my things unless there's a reason."

Raimundo put his hand up and opened his mouth but closed it when he saw Danny raising an eyebrow at him. "Right, you win Kim. I'm sorry." He said before looking at the others. "Now, how about we start getting this place set up?"

"As much as I hate celebrations, I agree with Raimundo." A blond haired teen said while walking into the room.

_Mandy is nothing like the rest of us. She has little to no good in her heart, but she was surprised when she was given powers of darkness. Her mind works like an evil person which actually helps us out when fighting evil villains. She fights the least out of us but does really well when she does fight. She hates most things that are girly and actually got along with my ex-girlfriend Sam. She actually doesn't like to do much with us and prefers to be alone even after a year. She's the groups' dark side and plans to stay there._

"Well, that is a surprise." Raimundo said while looking at her with a surprised look.

"It shouldn't be surprising." Zeke said waving off what just happened. "She still trying to see the monsters that only the four of us can see. Plus, I have a feeling that her best friend convinced her in joining the party."

Mandy sighed, "He did. You don't want to know how he did it though." She walked away saying, "I'll be making the cake so don't bother me."

The six watch her leave as Jimmy Neutron walks into the room with a smile on his face. "Hey guys, I got everything we need to set this place up for the celebration except for the cake. I figured it would be better to make that fresh." He said while pulling a remote. He hit the button and the room changed into a small celebration area.

Mandy pulled out all the ingredients for the cake and stopped when she saw everything around her change instantly. Her eyes widen a bit. "Ok, I might need to get out a little more. Jimmy has really out done himself this time." She muttered before going to make the cake.

Danny chuckled, "You really out done yourself again Jimmy."

Jimmy shrugged, "I try to please." He puts the remote in his pocket when the alarm goes off. "Oh man, it just had to start now."

The screen turned to a bank robbery in the middle of the town where some normal toons were stealing stuff. "Well, this seems like a simple robbery." Kim said waving it off. "I'll take care of it."

"Wait." Aelita zoomed the camera in a bit and sighed, "Of course, there are ten of them along with Skulker and a couple monsters from XANA. Looks like you'll need back up."

Danny chuckled, "Leave it to Skulker to hide from the cameras along with the monsters to pull a trick on us." He transformed into his alter-ego and smirked, "Aelita and I will be coming along Kim."

"I'm coming too." Raimundo added in while pointing at himself. "I need to show those guys that robbing a bank is worthless." He pulled the Golden Tiger Claws out and smirked, "Let's go you guys. Golden Tiger Claws!" He opens a portal up and jumps in with Kim, Aelita, and Danny following him.

Jimmy watches the portal close along with June and Zeke and sighs, "Those weapons are something that Raimundo would not even let me study."

"He has his reasons just like the rest of us." Zeke said before walking away to his room with a small smirk on his face. 'We have very good reasons Neutron.' He thought before disappearing to the two in the room.

Jake smiled and came out of the museum with the two tickets in his hand. "Ah, I finally got them." He put the stuff away and looked at the tower getting ready to take off when he heard an alarm go off. He smirked, "Well, it seems people are being really stupid right now." He ran over to the bank and jumped through the window into the bank with a smirk on his face. He cracked his knuckles and chuckled, "Well, what do we have here?"

The robbers stopped what they were doing and looked at Jake. "Who's this kid?" One of them asked.

The man with the crowbar chuckled, "I don't know, but he's making a big mistake playing hero."

Jake made his eyes become dragon eyes and chuckled, "You guys must be new then. I might as well say that you guys are fools to try and make me believe that." He jumped back and heard a laser fire right where he used to be.

"Darn it, he figured it out." The first robber said while gritting his teeth.

"You guys nearly had me too, but my eyes saw XANA's monsters." Jake said before jumping to the side to avoid another laser coming at him. 'Unfortunately, I haven't even fought one of those monsters yet.' He thought grimly. 'Going full dragon would bring this place down which means I have to be alone until the others arrive.'

Raimundo opened the portal right above the robbers and kicked two of them in the head right when he came out. "The reinforcements have arrived." He tripped the third robber when Kim and Aelita, in Lyoko avatar, came out of the portal. "Let's do this guys."

Danny came out of the portal and fired ice at the feet of two unarmed men. 'That'll keep them busy.' His ghost sense went off, and Danny turned around and fired an ecto-blast that hit Skulker right in the chest. "Thought you could have snuck up on me huh?" Danny asked rhetorically.

Skulker growled, "It doesn't matter whelp. I will get your pelt on my wall for my greatest achievement." He pulled out his weapons only to find them malfunction when Aelita fired an energy field right at the power source. "No, how does she know about…?"

"It doesn't matter." Jake said jumping up and swinging his leg at the head of the robot. Skulker grabbed Jake's leg but didn't see the tail come out and slam at the back of Skulker's head. "He's all yours." Jake yelled as the robotic suit fell while Jake made his wings come out so he didn't end up like the suit.

Aelita looked at the two krabs coming towards her and smirked, "Let's do this XANA." She made an energy field in front of her before activating her wings. She flew towards the krabs and created two energy fields in her hands. She smirked and fired the energy fields which hit the eyes on the krabs. The krabs blew up into data, and Aelita turned around to take out the rest of the robbers.

Kim and Raimundo stood back to back and got into battle stances. "You shouldn't have made those three become unconscious since it will only leave you with two robbers to fight now." Kim said before slamming two robbers' heads together. "Never mind what I just said."

"I'll keep it in mind." Raimundo pulled out his Wudai Weapon and smirked, "Blade of the Nebula!" He swung the weapon out and tied the two robbers in front of him with the chain. "You guys are in so much trouble." He pulled his weapon back and yelled, "Kim, jump!" Kim and Rai jumped and the robbers went under them and crashed right into the other three robbers.

The five robbers groaned in pain while Raimundo called the chain of his weapon back to him. The two looked at each other then looked at the others just in time to see the fight was over. "Well that fight seemed a bit easy." Jake said while the cops came in to take robbers away. "I don't know about you guys, but I think it would be better for us to go."

"Yeah, I think it would have been better if only three of us came to this fight." Raimundo muttered which Jake heard and shrugged off. "Golden Tiger Claws!" Raimundo opened the portal back to the mansion and jumped into it with Jake and Kim following. Danny and Aelita look at each other and nod in agreement before jumping into the portal with smiles on their faces.

Vlad Plasmius looked at the screen and sighed, "Daniel and his friends were chosen to protect this world, but I find it a bit hard to believe that they have only one mentor who brought us all here." He watched the screen while rubbing his chin. "It makes no sense to bring us all together and have heroes join forces against the villains."

"Maybe he did for different reasons." XANA said as his symbol appeared on one of the monitors.

"I know he had reasons, but it's the main reason I don't get. He could have chosen any heroes, and there are even heroes that have abilities that those ten don't have, but they weren't chosen like those ten." Vlad rubbed his chin and watched videos he recorded over the past months. "So much has changed this past year, yet I have never seen the mentor even once."

"He'll come. We just have to be patient and wait to make our move." XANA said simply. "Plus, there are other villains that haven't even joined our plan either."

"That's because they are buffoons." Vlad brought pictures up of all different types of villains. "Vilgax and Slade are the only two worthy enough to join, and we can't even find them."

"I agree with that, but we might as well have a certain evil assistant join us though." XANA brought a picture of a black haired woman with glowing green hands. "She's the only one out of Kim Possible's enemies that seems worthy enough to join our cause."

Vlad smirked, "Yes, she would make a perfect member, and her partner does seem smart enough to help us out as well." He chuckled, "I'll go give them a call about business." He walked away while XANA dismissed himself from the screen.

Jenny walked into the kitchen all ready to go and watched Mandy pull the cake out of the oven. "Hm, looks good Mandy." Jenny said while leaning against the counter. "You sure decided to go out a bit huh?"

Mandy looked at the three layer cake and shrugged, "Eh, we're going to have at least thirty of us here. I figured to make it so we had left overs for later." She put it down on the counter and grabbed the cake gun that Jimmy made. "Let's hope this works right." She pressed the trigger and watched as hands came out with frosting and toppings. She blinked and just stared as the cake got covered in frosting and toppings in just under a minute.

Jenny raised an eyebrow then smirked, "Jimmy sure does know how to go out with certain things."

Mandy looked at the cake gun and smirked, "You know what. I think I should get out a little more and pay attention to what you guys do around here. Who knows what could happen?" She put the gun away in the cabinet and asked, "Where are the others?"

"They should be getting back from the robbery in a couple seconds." Jenny heard a rip above her and moved to the side just in time to hear a small crash of three people. She looked at Kim, Jake, and Raimundo on the floor and sighed, "Rai, you need to stop doing stuff like that."

"I need to work on my landing is what I need to do." Raimundo said before groaning in pain.

Jake got up and pulled out his box of chocolates, which ended up being undamaged from the fall, and smiled, "Ah good, the package is undamaged." He walked out of the kitchen while Danny and Aelita came through the portal landing on their feet behind Raimundo and Kim.

Danny shook his head. "You have got to stop getting others involved in things like that." He said with a small sigh escaping his mouth. He walked away with his hands in his pockets, and Aelita followed him with a small giggle.

"The guests should start arriving any second now." Jimmy said while looking at his watch. "I just hope Cindy and the others get here first." He heard the doorbell ring and smiled, "Right on schedule."

Jimmy opened the door and smiled when he saw his girlfriend and Timmy there. "Hey Neutron, how've you been?" Timmy asked while walking into the room.

"I've been fine." Jimmy answered while waving his hand at Timmy.

Cindy kissed Jimmy's cheek which made Jimmy blush and widen his smile. "Thanks for having me over, and the others couldn't make it." She said while walking into the room.

"That's ok. I kinda figured they might not be able to." Jimmy said while closing the door.

Jake walks into the living room with the chocolate box behind his back and cleared his throat which caught June's attention. "Hey June, I got you something." He pulled the box of chocolate out and smiled as she took it without hesitation.

"Thanks Jake." She opened the box and widened her eyes when she saw the tickets to the museum. 'I thought he wouldn't have done it.' She hugged her boyfriend tightly which made Jake chuckle lightly at her mood.

'This is what I asked for huh?' He thought to himself before smiling in satisfaction. 'Yeah, this is good.'

The doorbell rang, and Zeke walked into the living with a smile on his face. "I'll get it." He said before opening the door to see Elena and Teddy standing there waiting for him. "Hey guys, glad you can make it."

Teddy smirked, "You better be glad. I decided to give up a day of catching monsters to come here."

Elena elbowed Teddy in the stomach which made him wince a bit. "You hardly even caught a monster since we've been in this world." She said before walking past Zeke. "Thanks for the invite Zeke."

"No problem Elena. I'm glad the others had let me invite you." He said while walking away from the door with his best friend.

Teddy groaned then entered the building then closed the door behind him. "She still has that anger. I wish she didn't though." He muttered before rubbing the spot she hit. "I better keep that in mind." He walked away from the door with a small smile on his face. "Zeke could have her for all I care."

Odd Della Robbia climbed up the wall of the mansion with a smirk on his face. "I feel sorry the others couldn't come." He said before jumping through Aelita's window. He stopped and realized what he did. He looked around and sighed in relief. "That was close." He got out of her room and deactivated his Lyoko avatar. "Gotta thank Jimmy for making my Lyoko avatar for me." He walked down the hall and stopped when he saw Danny and Aelita kiss. "So Jeremy wasn't crazy after all."

Aelita gasped and looked at Odd with wide eyes. "Odd! When did you get here?" She asked while being embarrassed at being caught.

"I just got here recently actually." Odd smirked and crossed his arms. "When did you guys get together?"

"A couple months after the incident." Danny muttered which Odd heard who sighed a bit in relief.

"Ok, then I guess I have nothing against the relationship then." Odd said while walking up to them with a smile on his face. "Oh yeah, the others couldn't make it, but you're lucky to get me princess."

Aelita giggled then looked at Danny. "Are your friends coming?"

Danny sighed, "Sam and Tucker couldn't make time to come, but my sister is going to be here in a little bit."

Aelita nodded and crossed her arms. "Let's go meet the others." She suggested.

Odd smiled, "Yeah, I hope you guys have some great food. I didn't come here for nothing after all." The two chuckled at Odd's antics, and the three walked back to the living room with smiles on their faces.

Mandy finished cleaning the kitchen from her mess and heard a portal open behind her. She smirked and said, "Well, I see you made it Grim."

"Actually I just came to say congrats and be on my way." Grim said tossing a bag of candy that Billy got her.

Mandy looked at the bag and sighed, "I should have guessed Billy would send me this." She put the bag away and looked at Grim. "You might as well be going now."

Grim nodded, "Yeah, Mandy, please try to get along with the others." He walked through the portal and closed it behind him while Mandy just stared at the spot Grim use to be.

"I'm going to try Grim." She muttered before going out to meet the others.

Jenny opened the door and gave Brad and Tuck each a hug. "I'm so glad you guys made it." She said happily.

Brad shrugged, "Hey, I'm glad we made it too, and I was planning on going alone."

"Tuck!" Tuck grimaced at his mom yelling at him. "You get back here right now young man."

Tuck sighed, "It was great to see you again Jenny." Tuck ran off back to the car which made Jenny raise an eyebrow at Brad.

Brad shook his head. "You don't want to know." He walked through the door with a smile on his face and asked, "How's the team doing?"

"The guys are great. You will…"

"AH!" Ron Stoppable crashed on the ground right in front of the door with Rufus on his shoulder.

Brad and Jenny look at Ron with worry while Kim ran past them to help her boyfriend. "Ron, why did you decide to get here by flight instead of by car?" She asked.

Ron groaned and got up on his feet. "You see KP. I wanted to try and impress you with a small gift, but I fell out of the plane and accidentally left the present behind." He said while pointing up at the sky before the present floated into his other hand. He looked at the present and smiled, "Well, at least the present is unharmed."

Jenny and Brad look at each other then at the couple and smile. "At least he got her a present." Brad said before walking further into the building with Jenny following him.

Jazz cleared her throat which got Kim and Ron to look at her. "Sorry to interrupt your love talk, but I want to get in and see my brother before something comes up." She said which made the two blush a bit.

Kim cleared her throat. "Right, sorry Jazz." She led Ron and Jazz into the mansion with Jazz closing the door behind them.

Timmy walked through the living room and stopped when he saw Jake and June talking to each other. He sighed a bit. 'Should have seen that one coming.' He jumped over the couch and landed next to the couple. "How's it going you guys?" He asked which made them look at him confused.

"Why are you here yo?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

Timmy chuckled, "Cindy invited me to come and hang out here with you guys."

June sighed, "Wish our family and friends would have been able to come."

"I'm interrupting something am I not?" Timmy asked sheepishly. The couple nods in agreement which made Timmy wince. 'I should have just let them be.' He thought sadly. "I'll leave you guys."

"Now where's the food?" Odd asked while walking into the living room. He looked around and saw the table full of food and licked his lips. "Now we're talking."

Aelita and Danny laughed at Odd as he went to the table to get some food. Danny saw Jazz come into the room and smiled, "Hey Jazz, glad you could make it."

Jazz smirked, "I'm glad as well. Now where is everyone? We should get the party started right?" She looked around and noticed that everyone except Raimundo was in the room. "Where's Raimundo?

Raimundo waited outside the mansion whistling to himself then smiled when he saw who agreed to come. "Clay, you made it!" He yelled happily.

Clay tipped his hat and smiled, "Always glad to make it in time for a party." The guys smirk and walk into the mansion.

"Now it's time to party!" Raimundo yelled as he and Clay enter the room which got everyone laughing minus Mandy who smirked instead.

Mandy watched everyone have fun hanging out and talking with each other. 'Maybe being with these guys won't be as bad as I thought it would be.' Mandy chuckled mentally. 'Yeah, this is my team now, and I better start pulling my weight around here instead of staying inside my room.'

_Yep, nothing else happened that day other than us having a good time. Mandy probably smiled a couple times which is actually rare. Raimundo found mistletoe, which we're still trying to figure out how, and got the couple to kiss in front of everyone. He tried to pull a prank on me and Aelita, but we pushed it back on him when we kissed in front of everyone and told them we were dating now which made Odd whistle in happiness. Clay hogged the steaks we made. Well, I could go on with what happened, but in the end we had a good day. I just hope tomorrow doesn't start to get complicated._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, and as I said earlier everything belongs to me except for the cartoon characters. If you have any questions please let me know, and I will try to get back to you.**

**I might as well explain a couple things though. Mandy might be the only member of the group who is really evil, but I will try to make her an important role in this story like the other nine. If you are wondering why each character was added like Ezekiel or Jake, I might as well say it. I wanted this story to be different from the last one I created. I created something similar but rushed it. I decided to replace members of my old team just because I wanted to. I kept Kim, Danny, June, and Jake on the team but changed the rest. If you have no idea what I'm talking about then ok I'll talk about it later.**

**If you are wondering why Ben 10 or Rex is in here, I didn't want to make them main characters like most people do. Actually Ben is used more than I could count. I used Ezekiel from 'Monster Allergy' to make things more interesting. Ben has too many aliens to even keep track of now. Plus, he's overused just like Kim is, but I couldn't find a replacement for Kim. Come to think of it Jake is too, but oh well, you can't get what you always want.**

**As for why I'm starting a year after they started, I didn't want to go through the explanation on how they got there and how the world all started. I did leave a few things in there that did happen over the past year that would be mentioned later on in the story as flashbacks. I might do their flashbacks on how they got there like the creators did for the Lunatics on 'Lunatics Unleashed.'**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this. Also this story might change positions from time to time because I'm not completely sure where I should have it. R&R**


	2. Zeke's family and monster reunion

**Well, here's the next chapter. I do not own anything except the name of the town. Also if you request for anime characters to be in here, I will immediately deny them and video game characters as well. Only certain movie characters will be here as well, and they are rare as well.**

_Oh man, one second I'm at the beach to enjoy a mini-vacation, but I can't seem to enjoy that. Oh right, I'm Raimundo. I was going to enjoy a work free day at the beach with Danny, Aelita, and Zeke, but now we're fighting a monster that Aelita and I cannot even see. I just wonder why these things happen to me. Not to mention this guy named Teddy showed up which makes me look even stupider in front of the girls. This day should have been great. Wait, what are Danny and Zeke doing? Are those the fusion rings?_

Raimundo landed flat on his back and sighed as he saw the fist in front of him between his eyes. "You lose again." Kim said with a sly smirk appearing on her face.

Raimundo groaned, "I'm gonna beat you one of these days." He got up while Kim walked away.

Kim chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind." She grabbed her towel and wiped away the sweat on her face. "You get pretty close each time, but your obsession with cute girls and women get in the way of your concentration."

"She's got you there." Kimiko remarked which made Raimundo groan in embarrassment. "Plus, even with that distraction you still give the women a good run for their money."

Rai sighed, "Doesn't matter anyway. My day off is tomorrow, and I'm going to the beach." He smirked and started to think about women which made both girls groan.

"He should listen to what we tell him." Kim said before leaving the training room with Kimiko.

"I agree." 'He pays attention those other girls and not to me.' Kimiko thought sadly.

"Hey girls, how's it going?" Aelita asked while walking up to Kim and Kimiko.

Kimiko crossed her arms and sighed, "Raimundo seems to be ignoring what we tell him about his weakness." The three walk down the hall with a sigh. "I just wish something teaches him a lesson about this."

"It can't be that bad." Aelita waved off which made Kim and Kimiko stop and watch Aelita with raised eyebrows. Aelita looked back at the two and asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"He never actually flirted with you?" Kim asked curiously.

Aelita shook her head which made Kimiko smile, "Wow, I'm actually surprised Raimundo didn't hit on you."

Aelita chuckled, "I think he was going to, but Jeremy probably called me almost every time he was about to say something."

Kim and Kimiko looked at each then at Aelita. "There is no way you were that lucky." Kim told Aelita.

Aelita shrugged, "I might not know the real reason why, but Odd and Ulrich might have had something to do with it." Kim and Kimiko chuckled and continued walking down the hall with Aelita chatting about Raimundo and his stupidity.

Danny turned the TV off and sighed, "Remind me to never watch something that stupid again."

"Why did we even watch that?" Zeke asked raising an eyebrow. "The movie made no sense what so ever, yet we ended up watching the whole thing."

They got up from the couch and walked out of the room with frowns on their faces. "Anyway, we're meeting your family tomorrow at the beach right?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Zeke smiled, "Yep, my family wanted to have a family day with me. They figured the beach would be a good idea to have a good time." He grabbed his inhaler and pressed down on it to get fresh air in his lungs.

"How often do you use that?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow while pointing at the inhaler.

Zeke looked at his inhaler and shrugged, "That's a good question, and I have to say not much anymore ever since my powers started to evolve."

Danny nodded and walked into the kitchen. Zeke followed and sat down on the bar stool when he sneezed. "You okay?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow

He blinked then sighed, "Oh man, a monster's here." He looked around and got back on his feet while getting ready for an attack. "I hope this monster isn't in the city." He and Danny ran out of the mansion and looked around.

"Maybe you had a false alarm." Danny suggested. "Knowing you though, you don't get those like we thought." He looked around and sighed, "We might have to keep our guard up tomorrow for this thing."

Zeke hardened his gaze and sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Where ever this monster is, I'll be sure to catch him. I'm almost at the final level." The two head back into the mansion not seeing the monster keeping an eye on them a few yards away.

Jake and June walked down the street holding hands with smiles on their face. "Thanks for getting me those tickets to the space exhibit at the museum Jake." June said which made Jake blush happily.

"You're welcome." Jake smiled at his girlfriend then sighed when his phone went off. He pulled his phone out and sighed again. "I have to take this." He pressed the answer button and said, "Fu Dog, what's going on, yo?"

"Your grandpa wants to see you and your girlfriend. Something has come up, and it seems to be very important." Fu told Jake a bit quickly.

"How serious are we talking here yo?" Jake asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"We'll tell you when you get here. Not to mention this is about a monster that very few people can see."

Jake nodded, "We'll be on our way." He closed his phone and looked at June with a serious look in his eyes. "Something has come up, and my grandpa wants us to meet with him back at the shop, yo."

June nodded, "Well, we better be going then." She jumped onto the roof and jumped away from house to house with Jake following her in his dragon form.

Aelita led Kim and Kimiko into the lab with a smirk on her face and said, "Here's the lab Kimiko. I figured you probably wanted to see it at least once."

Kimiko looked around in surprise while Kim looked at Jimmy Neutron with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Jimmy, what are you doing?" She asked as Jimmy who stopped typing with a sigh escaping his mouth.

"I'm actually working on something that will benefit us to be able to see those monsters Danny and the others can see." He told his teammate. "The only problem is that it has to be a specific type of codes to be able to do that."

"Why does it have to be code?" Kimiko asked raising an eyebrow.

Jimmy chuckled, "I've been studying the virtual world called Lyoko that Aelita and her friends have gone to fight XANA." He grabbed the keyboard and typed a couple commands that brought Aelita and Odd's avatars up on the screen. "I would make an invention that would work for us to see those monsters, but after studying these codes I decided to create a code that can enter our bodies."

The girls blink in surprise. "Well, what seems to be the problem?" Kim asked a bit worried.

Jimmy sighed, "I studied the test and realized that the code implant would be easy, but XANA could easily take the codes without us knowing."

Aelita nodded, "Yes that makes sense."

Jimmy typed a bit more and brought up the digital design which made the girls raise an eyebrow. "I decided to compromise with what I usually do and make a digital entity of it. Now all I have to do is make them come into the real world for us to use."

"You're going to need Jeremy, huh?" Aelita asked a bit saddened by that.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, I do." He turned his chair around and looked at Aelita with worry. "I know you haven't talk to him since the breakup Aelita, and I think it could happen if I can get to the super computer you guys used."

Aelita shook her head. "I'll call Odd to come here tomorrow to take you to the factory." She said before walking away while pulling out her cell phone.

Kimiko looked at the screen then at Jimmy. "Do you really need to use another super computer to make that?" She asked pointing at the screen.

Jimmy nodded, "Yep, I haven't built a scanner yet, and it can't be built anyway until I can get the full rundown on them."

Kim rubbed her chin then gasped, "Did you make sure that we would be able to hit them?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow while Jimmy nodded. "Good, we don't want to be able to see them and not be able to hurt them."

Jimmy chuckled, "Oh the monsters can feel our attacks, but the tamers and the tutors made sure that both sides could neither touch nor see each other unless you have specific powers."

Kim raised an eyebrow. "You mixed your words a bit again." She stated calmly which made Jimmy sigh then yawn. "You need some sleep."

Jimmy leaned back in the chair and sighed, "I was in the middle of finishing the codes and design for these things so I couldn't go to bed." He looked at the screen and smiled, "I say it was worth it."

"Are there any bugs in the program?" Kimiko asked cautiously which made Jimmy shake his head. "I'm guessing you made sure there were no problems with them, huh?"

Jimmy got out of his seat and pressed two buttons which had shut the computer down into sleep mode. "I went through all the possibilities that there would be no bugs. I even started to ask questions that had nothing to do with this which helped a bit." He looked at the inventions on Danny's table and chuckled, "I even decided to ask myself about things that deal with other dimensions."

"You went all out on this project huh?" Kim asked impressed with what he did.

Jimmy nodded, "I didn't want to keep redoing this project over and over like some my other inventions. I wanted the first thing I made from a computer to be a complete success." He grabbed his cheese ray and sighed, "Some of my inventions were successes on the first try, but some of them were ridiculous."

Aelita closed her phone and looked at Jimmy. "Odd and Ulrich will take you to the factory tomorrow since I'm going to the beach with the guys."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and pointed at Aelita. "You are going to the beach with Raimundo, Danny, and Zeke?" She asked curiously.

Aelita nodded and smiled, "Danny invited me to come along since he figured some girl should keep the guys in line."

"He also wanted to spend time with his girlfriend as well." Kim muttered which made Kimiko look at Kim then at Aelita in surprise.

"You and Danny got together?" She asked with her mouth staying slightly open.

Aelita nodded, "Yep, Danny and I are together, and I'll tell you about it later." Aelita stretched her limbs and giggled, "I better go get some dinner." The others nod in agreement and leave the lab with Aelita to get some dinner.

Raimundo came out of his room with a sigh, "Again, I was beaten by a girl again, but I guess Kim has a point about my weakness." He walked through the kitchen and grabbed his glass off the counter. "I also got to remember to take this with me so I have a drink after practice." He gulped down the water while Danny and Zeke walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey Rai, how was your spar?" Danny asked with a sly smirk.

Rai waved off the question and finished his glass with a sigh. "You don't need to know." He muttered before filling up the glass with more water. "It ended like all the rest of my fights did."

"That's harsh man." Zeke said while sitting himself back down on the bar stool. "I still need to push myself on my reflexes since I have hardly any skill in that area."

"I don't blame yah for that." Danny said while grabbing his phone. "I'm going to order us some pizza. What should I get?"

"I say we just go out." Mandy said while walking into the kitchen with her arms crossed. "We can afford going out."

"What about the others?" Zeke asked reminding Mandy about the others.

"Jenny's out with her mom, Jake and June are out together right now, and the others are on their way here." She stated simply.

The guys look at each other and shrug in agreement. "We're in." They said at the same time.

Mandy smiled, "Good, I decided to go for a walk around town." She pointed out the window which surprised the guys. "Which pizza place is the best right now?"

The guys raise an eyebrow at that question. "There's more than one pizza place?" They asked getting a bit excited.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

Jake and June walk into Jake's grandfather's shop with determined looks on their faces. Jake led June through the building after flipping the sign to close. They walk into the back and close the door behind them. "Ok Fu, we're here." Jake said while sitting himself down in one of the chairs with June sitting next to him. "You better have a good reason for interrupting our date gramps."

Jake Grandpa sat down at the table and cleared his throat. "I might as well be quick about this. There is a certain type of monster wondering around that can disguise itself as another living thing." He said which made June and Jake gasp in surprise.

"Yo gramps, this better not be some joke." Jake said getting a bit worried about the situation.

Lao Shi sighed, "It is true, but this monster is from the world where your friend Zeke comes from."

Fu Dog nodded, "We never actually saw the monster, but we have been getting strange readings about a few monsters wondering around melting some things with some type of acid." He pulled out a piece of metal that was showing some bad residue on it. "We don't know what these monsters can do other than this, but they seem to be very dangerous."

June grabbed the metal and gulped, "Zeke had to fight monsters like these. It makes me wonder if we had it easier than him."

Jake looked at the metal then at his grandpa. "We had our own share of fighting June, but this takes the cake. Zeke hasn't told us much about his monsters, and we haven't told him or the others much about our enemies either." He glanced at the metal again. "This type of monster is something we need to know about, and Zeke is the only one able to give us answers."

"Well, there might be a small problem." Fu Dog said smiling sheepishly. "You see. We took precautions earlier and made the barrier go up when you guys arrived. So you guys are stuck here until morning."

Jake groaned, "Nice going Fu. You really screwed this up, yo."

June sighed, "Yep, but the bright side is that we get to study this thing and figure out what we would be up against."

Jake sighed, "I guess you're right." June sets the metal down on the table, and Jake smirks, "Let's get studying, yo."

"You should call Zeke and see what you could find out." June suggested to her boyfriend.

Jake nodded, "Not a bad idea." He grabs his phone and leaves the room. He calls Zeke who was walking down the street with Danny and Aelita.

Zeke hears his phone ring and answers it. "Hello."

"Good to hear you too, yo." Jake said sarcastically.

Zeke chuckled, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Something's come up, and you're the only person I know that knows about this." Zeke's face turned serious while Danny and Aelita watch him with curious faces.

"What came up?"

"What do you know about a monster able to shoot some kind of acid that can melt metal and other things?" Jake asked leaving his slang out of the question.

Zeke tensed, "Jake, I warning you to not touch the slime. I will melt your skin or anything else if it touches something else that it hasn't touched." Zeke closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the red glow in them. "Where are you now?"

"Trapped in my grandpa's shop. You'll be on your own with Danny until tomorrow." Jake told Zeke.

"I'll keep that in mind, and I'll tell you about them later. This is something that can't be spoken over the phone." Zeke closed his phone and looked around carefully. "It seems our trip to the beach is not going to be pleasant tomorrow."

Danny and Aelita sighed. "I was hoping for a good time tomorrow." Aelita muttered sadly which made Danny put his arm around her.

Danny nodded, "Let's just head back. We'll need the sleep tonight for the family meeting tomorrow at the beach."

"Agreed." Zeke put his phone away and led the couple back to the mansion while keeping himself aware of anything suspicious.

Jenny walked back into the mansion at 8:00 p.m. and sighed, "Mom took almost all my time to be hanging out with my friends." She walked to her room and stretched her limbs. "Wish I didn't nearly drain my battery either." She enters her room and shuts the door behind her not to be disturbed again. (A/N Boring I know, but she needed a small part in this.)

The other seven return later and went to bed getting ready for tomorrow while Kimiko went back to the Xiaolin Temple. The next morning Danny, Zeke, Aelita, and Raimundo got up and left early without waking the others minus Jimmy who had woken up before them to finish some things on his technology. "Time to make sure they work completely." Jimmy muttered while grabbing the cd.

Raimundo ran up to the beach and yelled in happiness while the others just watch him with small smiles. "Let's get this party started." He said happily.

"Raimundo, my family hasn't shown up yet." Zeke reminded his friend which made Raimundo blush a bit in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it though. You guys go find us a good spot. I'll wait here for my family."

"I don't think you have to." Danny said pointing at the van.

Everyone looks at the van with raised eyebrows. "Wow, they arrived early like we did." Aelita said impressed with Zeke's parents.

"Well, it is past ten." Zeke muttered while looking at his watch. He looked back up just in time to see the doors opening up to reveal his parents.

"Zeke!" His parents yell happily.

"Mom! Dad!" Zeke ran towards his parents with a smile on his face. "It's so good to see you guys again."

The three hug happily. 'Kinda wish I would be able to be with my family.' Aelita thought sadly without noticing Danny's arm going around her.

Odd and Ulrich walk up to the mansion and knock on the door with smiles on their faces. "This is going to be great." Odd said getting excited to see real monsters. "Once Neutron is able to get us our glasses, we'll be able to see those monsters that Danny and Ezekiel can see."

Ulrich chuckled, "I agree about seeing these monsters." He crossed his arms and heard the door handle move. "Seems he's here."

Jimmy opened the door and smiled, "Hey guys, I'm all ready to go." He walks out of the mansion and closes the door behind him. "Now, what's the best way to get to the factory without people knowing about you know what?"

Odd and Ulrich glanced at each other and smirked. "Oh, it's a great way for us to go. You can count on that." Odd told Jimmy.

A few seconds later they were going through the sewers in Jimmy's hover car. "I can't believe you have one of these in the sewers." Ulrich said while looking at the thing in surprise.

Odd chuckled, "When you going to let us drive?"

"I don't let anyone drive my stuff unless it is an emergency, and I'm including my girlfriend as well." Jimmy told them.

The guys raise an eyebrow at Jimmy and glance at each other for a couple seconds. "So you don't allow people to mess with your stuff unless you give them permission?" Ulrich asked raising an eyebrow.

Jimmy shrugged, "It works both ways if you think of it, but most of the people I hung out with always messed with my inventions that actually worked." He winced a bit at that. "I might be a genius, but even I have failures at certain times."

"I'm guessing your failures are higher than your successes." Odd said before pulling the chip able to activate his Lyoko avatar. "Of course that was when you were younger huh?"

Jimmy nodded, "I'll admit that I failed more then, before I started Junior High of course." He grabbed a chip from his pocket and chuckled, "Oh yeah, I forgot to give you this Ulrich." He tossed the chip to Ulrich who caught it in surprise. "It's your Lyoko avatar." Ulrich's eyes widen in surprise while he was looking at the chip. "All you need to do is slap it onto your wrist and think of activating you Lyoko form. You can deactivate it the same way."

Ulrich smirked, "Seems like I'm finally back in the business." He put the chip away in his pocket and asked, "Why did you wait to give it to me now?"

Jimmy turned the hover craft to the left and sighed, "Your avatar was the hardest to make out of your team. William's super smoke was simple compared to your super sprint." He looked up and stopped underneath a man hole. "Is this the right one?"

Odd nodded, "Yep." Jimmy turned the hover craft off, and everyone got out of the machine. "Ok, we're going to have to blind fold you so you don't reveal where we are."

"Odd! We promised Aelita we would show him the place." Ulrich said crossing his arms at his roommate. "Plus, he's one of Aelita's teammates now. He has to be the most trusted out of the team."

"Actually, I would say her boyfriend would be the most trusted out of all of us." Jimmy commented which got Ulrich to gasp in surprise. Jimmy looked at Ulrich and gulped, "I'm guessing you didn't know."

Odd chuckled lightly and backed up a bit. "Now Ulrich I know that you might be surprised to find out about Aelita having a boyfriend now, but…"

"Odd, shut up." Ulrich said getting back his self-control before he let his anger lose control. "I know she and Jeremy haven't spoken to each other since the breakup, but I didn't think she would get another boyfriend so soon." He messaged his temples and sighed, "Is it the guy who Jeremy falsely accused of that day?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Ulrich uncrossed his arms and nodded, "Ok, that's all I need to know." He climbs up the ladder with the others following him and removes the man hole so they could get out. 'This day is going to get even more interesting.'

Aelita and Ezekiel's mom were having a conversation amongst themselves while Raimundo wondered off to meet some hot chicks or hot in his case. Danny and Zeke pulled Zeke's dad over to someplace quiet to talk about what happened the day before. Zob rubbed his chin and tried to sum up what he was told. "So we have a monster on the loose, and the monster is probably a Sluggos. That kinda makes sense since your friends discovered some melted metal, but I'm confused on why they are back." He said with a determined look.

Danny shrugged, "Whatever the reason is has to be important for them to start attacking again. I mean my enemies do the same thing." He rubbed his chin for a second and nodded, "Yeah, there's always a reason for someone attacking, but what are they after?"

"Probably the dom boxes that holding the rest of their team." Zeke suggested before looking at his dad. "The problem is that we don't know where those dom boxes are."

"It also doesn't help that we had some of those dom boxes in a secret room in our basement." Zob added in. He sighed, "Well, we might as well keep our guard up and have fun while we're at it."

The boys nod and watch Zob head back to his wife. "Did you bring it?" Danny asked while reaching into his pocket.

Zeke nodded, "Yep, are you sure these things are able to work? Jimmy hasn't tested them yet."

Danny shrugged, "Let's hope they do, and this would be the perfect time to test them out for Jimmy as well."

Zeke pulled the ring out and looked at it cautiously. "I'm not so sure about this Danny." He put the ring back in his pocket and sighed, "I guess it would be our last resort if Jimmy doesn't get those glasses made for the others to help us in time."

Danny looked around the beach then at Aelita. "No point of worrying right now. We'll have some fun and get ready to fight if those Sluggos show up." Zeke nodded then smiled before running off to his family with Danny following him.

Jake groaned as he saw the field still up around the building and sighed in frustration. "Why isn't the barrier down Fu?" He asked getting a bit angry.

Fu sighed, "The barrier is only going to be up for another hour or so before it will go down. I was able to weaken it enough so it wouldn't last the full twenty-four hours." He grabbed an apple and tossed it to Jake who caught it without looking away from the field. "June will be up soon, and the field might be up thirty minutes for all I know."

"I sure hope you are right Fu." Jake muttered before sitting down in the chair behind the desk. "I do not like being kept in the dark about these monsters."

"You're not the only one." June said while walking into the room with a sigh. "I talked with my Ah-Mah just recently and told her our situation. She believes I can handle it but told me to be careful since we're going into unfamiliar territory."

Jake nodded and took a bight of his apple. "Ok, that's good to know." He looked at the barrier and thought, 'I just hope that Zeke can take care of it before something bad happens.'

Raimundo crashed on the beach after his epic fail with surfing on the waves. He groaned and got up on his feet. "Man, I shouldn't have wiped out like that." He wiped the sand off his shorts and looked at his board to see that it had not been damaged. "Well, that's a relief." He walked away from the water and sat down on the sand with a soft sigh. "Well, this vacation isn't going as well as I hoped."

"You do know that you could join us, right?" Aelita reminded him.

Rai ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Yeah, I know I can. I was just hoping to catch some waves and meet some girls at the beach."

"You've already done both of those." She giggled behind her hand which made Rai chuckle. "Come and join us. After all, Zeke's parents want to meet you." She walked back to the family leaving Raimundo to his thoughts.

'She's right. I can't always expect things to go the way I want.' He got up and wiped the sand off the back of his shorts with a chuckle. "I came here to have a good time, and nothing will ruin it." He walked over to the family and stuck his hand out to Zeke's dad. "Hey, I'm Raimundo and sorry for introducing myself earlier." He greeted.

Zob smiled, "Well, a guy your age usually focuses certain things, but we're glad you could finally join us."

Rai rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I guess you can be right about that."

"Achoo!" Zeke sneezed which caught everyone's attention.

Rai's eyes widen in horror while Aelita remained calm. "Don't tell me that…" Rai left it hanging when Zeke nodded that it was what Raimundo was thinking.

"This isn't good." Aelita said before pulling her phone out. "I need to call Odd and see if Jimmy can get here with those glasses."

"He better hurry, because we're going to need the extra help." Zeke said while scanning the area.

Raimundo looked around cautiously and mumbled, "It would be easier if I could just see the monsters."

Odd and Ulrich watched Jimmy finish typing in the sequence to make the glasses come out of the scanners when Odd's phone started to ring. Odd grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"Odd, how much longer do we have until Jimmy has the glasses ready?" Aelita asked quickly.

"Gee, nice to hear from you too." Odd joked.

"This is no time to joke Odd. Zeke just sneezed which means that monsters are nearby about to attack us." Odd's joking look became serious in just seconds. "How long do we have until they are ready?"

Odd moved his phone from his ear and asked, "Jimmy, how much longer until you are done?"

"I say about five to ten minutes."

"Well, this might speed you up. Zeke sneezed." Jimmy stopped for a second before speeding up his typing. "Thought so." Odd muttered.

"I'll try to finish it quickly." Jimmy brought up a couple pictures and continued typing.

"He'll try to finish it quickly, and I will come there to give you and Raimundo your glasses." Odd informed Aelita.

Aelita nodded, "Good, I'll see you here at the beach then."

Odd grinned, "Yep, we'll see you there." He stopped the call and glanced at Ulrich. "Are you up to fighting real monsters today?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Does this have to do with Zeke sneezing?" Odd nodded which made Ulrich smirk. "I'm in."

"Done." Jimmy said before pressing enter. "I was able to make twenty pairs of glasses while under the pressure Odd just gave me."

"Couldn't make more?" Odd teased.

Jimmy shook his head. "There's no more time to make more now." He stated before climbing down the ladder to the scanners with Ulrich and Odd following him. They got into the scanner room and hear the scanner open up with the glasses. Jimmy pressed a button on his watch and made all the glasses digitize into his watch. "Good, now I have the glasses in my watch so I can give them to people who would need them."

"You did think of everything." Ulrich said happily.

Jimmy nodded, "Yep, but we'll have time for praise later. Aelita and Raimundo are going to need help quickly, and we're all they got for extra help."

"Right." Odd and Ulrich said before slapping their chips onto their wrists. They think of their Lyoko avatars and transform into their Lyoko forms. "Let's go!"

"Well, look who it is. The tamers have finally decided to come out of their houses to come to the beach where they are unprotected." One of the Sluggos said while turning back to its original form from a life guard.

"Oh great, I hope that the whole beach wasn't taken by these guys." Zob said which made the monster chuckle.

"Actually we made sure that you guys were the only people here." Soon all of the people on the beach had transformed into Sluggos. (A/N It's a small get together beach. It's nothing fancy.) "This day will be the end of you Tamers."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Zeke said before firing his energy dom at the Sluggos which hit the closest Sluggo in the chest.

"You monsters are going to learn not to mess with us." Danny said while transforming into his alter ego. "We can fight back no problem." He fired his ecto-blast which hit the the monster hard. The Sluggo that talked to them earlier flew back a bit and hit the sand a bit hard. Danny smirked, "Told ya."

The Sluggo got up and growled, "I forgot that you are the special hybrid from the ghost dimension. It doesn't matter. In the end the Tamers will finally fall to us, and we'll be able to free our trapped team as well."

"Like to see you try." Teddy said before blasting the two closest monsters away from the family. He teleported in front of the group with his teleskates and smirked, "Glad I could make it. Now, how about we kick and trap some monsters?"

"Gladly." Zeke smirked before blasting his energy dom with his dad and Teddy while Danny fired his ecto-blasts. "These guys made a big mistake attacking us."

"Agreed." Danny made six small balls of ecto-energy and threw them at the monsters. The monsters tried to deflect them with their slime, but the others deflect them with their energy dom.

Raimundo watched the four guys fight the monsters to his left before pulling out the Sword of the Storm. He smirked then asked, "Where's the closest group of monster?"

"They are to your right." Greta told him.

Raimundo chuckled, "Thanks." He turned to his right and yelled, "Sword of the Storm!" He started to spin the sword around and watched as sand blew around hoping the monsters were being pushed back which Greta confirmed with her own eyes in surprise. "I hope that pushed them back a bit." He said while stopping himself from spinning the Shen Gong Wu.

"It did. Hopefully they will be held back for a couple minutes, but…"

"I know." Raimundo grunted before pulling the umbrella in front of him. He felt something hit it which made him groan. "I'm so glad I put this up."

Aelita gasped and took a couple steps back. "That stuff is melting the fabric on the umbrella." Raimundo looked down at the holes being made by the acid and took a few steps back in surprise. "I hope those guys get here soon." She muttered.

Jake and June watch the barrier disappear and ran out the door when it was gone. "We need to get to the beach now!" Jake said in frustration. He transformed into his dragon form and flew off towards the beach with June following him while jumping from across the roof tops.

Danny's eyes glared at the Sluggos throwing their slime balls at Raimundo, Aelita, and Zeke's mom. He focused his energy in his core and closed his eyes. 'Time to freeze.' He opened his eyes revealing the blue irises and chuckled, "Zeke, we need to do it now! I got a plan that involves it."

Zeke nodded and pulled a ring out of his pocket. "What are you guys doing?" Teddy asked curiously while firing his energy dom at some more slime balls before they could hit anything.

"You'll see." Zeke ran towards Danny who had put his ring on.

The guys connected their rings and yelled, "Fusion!"

Everyone including the monsters stopped what they were doing and watched in amazement as Danny and Zeke started to fuse together. "They're using the fuse rings!" Raimundo yelled in surprise.

"The rings haven't been tested!" Aelita yelled in fear which made the other three watch in horror at what could happen.

"You guys made a mistake attacking us." Zenny said from the bright light. The light faded to reveal light blue hair looking like Danny's hair style and eyes mixed with red, blue, and green. Everyone looked in surprise as they saw Zeke's usual shirt was now back on but was black and white. The pants were Danny's usual jeans with two black and white stripes running down the side, and the shoes were Zeke's teleskates but were turned into black and blue teleskates. "Now, you'll know how it feels to mess with when a tamer and a ghost fuse together." Zenny said glaring at the monsters. "We're going to make this more than one-sided." He said making three more clones of him which made the monsters back up a bit.

"This isn't possible." One of the Sluggos said in shock.

"Oh, it's possible. You guys are just too stupid to even try to attack us at the beach." Zenny made his hands glow blue along with his clones and smirked along with his clones. "We're going to show you that we're not to be messed with." Zenny and the clones fired their energy doms at the Sluggos and watched as the Sluggos started to freeze upon contact.

"Oh my, the attacks froze them." Teddy said amazed by what he's watching. "It's like Zeke's energy dom combined with Danny's ice powers to be able to freeze those Sluggos upon contact."

Raimundo smirked, "That's good then. The rings worked perfectly for these guys." Rai pulled his ring out of his pocket and smirked, "Which means we can do it as well."

Aelita chuckled nervously and said, "Uh, I didn't bring my ring."

Rai groaned in frustration, "You just had to say that."

Jimmy flew through the town and smiled when he saw the beach ahead. "There it is." He tapped his watch and made three pairs of clear glasses come out. He put the first pair on and had the other two digitize up over Odd and Ulrich's eyes.

"What in the…?" Ulrich started.

"Oh man, Jimmy, you really did think of everything." Odd said excitingly. Odd made his laser arrow shooters appear on his arms and chuckled, "Time to join the party." Odd pushed the Overboard to go faster with Ulrich following Odd on his Overbike.

"Time to give Aelita and Raimundo their new gifts." Jimmy pressed his watch again, and Raimundo and Aelita felt something go over their eyes.

The two gasp in surprise when they started to see the monsters around. "Man, those things are ugly." Raimundo commented before putting the ring away. He pulled out the Eye of Dashi and held onto the Sword of the Storm. "Ok, how do we defeat these things?"

The Sluggos glare at Zenny and the clones before transforming into birds and flying away. Odd saw them transform into birds and smirked, "You don't want to do that." He fired his multiple laser arrows and watched as some of the birds feel to the ground. He chased after the remaining birds down the street a bit and stopped when Jimmy caught them in a force field. "You just had to ruin the fun."

Jimmy shrugged, "I do what I can." They went back to the beach with successful smirks on their faces.

Zenny absorbed the clones back into himself and defused back to Danny and Zeke. They high five when Ulrich showed up on the Overbike. "Oh man, I missed the fight." He complained. "I was hoping to join in."

"It won't matter now." Zob said while Zeke and Teddy pulled their Universal Domboxes out and started to capture the Sluggos they had frozen up. "Either way, now that your friend Jimmy has created the glasses, you guys would be able to handle the monsters without us."

"We'll keep that in mind." Jimmy said as he and Odd flew in with the force field holding all the birds Odd shot down and chased. "Plus, now that is over, you guys can have your family time without worrying."

Teddy sighed, "Actually, we need to put these monsters in Domboxes right away so they won't escape again."

Zeke nodded in agreement. "Yep, Teddy and I will head back to the armory and get these deposited quickly. After that, we'll come back and have family time together." Zeke and Teddy activated their teleskates and sucked the rest of the Sluggos that changed into birds from Jimmy's force field before teleporting away to the armory.

Danny tossed his ring up a couple times before putting it away in his pocket. "Well Jimmy, we might not have needed the glasses now, but it was a good thing you finished them to be able to get the rest of those monsters." He said before putting his arm around Aelita.

Jimmy chuckled, "It was no problem Danny. Plus, one of these days we'll be able to try out the fusion rings."

"They already tried them out." Raimundo said while glancing at Danny. "Danny and Zeke decided to try them out and succeeded in fusing."

"Let's talk about this stuff later when we're not on vacation." Odd reminded them before the conversation could continue. "Plus, I got a bit hungry from just getting here and chasing those monsters." Everyone laughs at that when Jake and June arrive on the scene.

They look around and sigh in relief when they see the monsters are not in sight. "Hey yo, have the monsters showed up yet?" Jake asked turning to everyone there.

Raimundo chuckled, "Yeah, they did show up, and we defeated them no problem."

"Ya did?" June asked letting her guard down completely. The others nod in agreement which made the couple smile. "Well, since we're here, we might as well stay and hang out here."

"The more the merrier." Greta said while Zob set the grill up. "Let's have a good time tonight."

Vlad watched the entire event unfold and sighed in disappointment. "I see young Daniel has a few upgrades along with his team." He said while crossing his arms. "They are getting stronger quicker than I thought."

"The fusion between two of them is definitely something we need to get." XANA said while analyzing the ring on one of the screens.

"Ok, we got a ring to worry about since they can fuse themselves together." Shego told herself with a shrug. "The only problem I see is figuring out how we will attack."

"We can't attack until we get the proper team members." Vlad told her without moving his eyes from the screen. "I need to find the armory and find the perfect monster that can join our group."

"I'll take care of it." Shego said before standing up. "I might be a while though."

Vlad nodded, "Yes, I figured you would be, and I do not expect a call back until you found it or something interesting."

Shego waved him off and said, "Yeah, whatever you say." She walked out of the room and went to do her mission.

"It seems our genius enemy was clever enough to be able to push me out from finding out how to study the ring." XANA said before closing the window with the ring on it.

Vlad growled, "That means we need to get one of those rings ourselves." He looked at the recruit list and chuckled, "We have so many candidates for the job. I wonder who would be perfect for it."

"This could be a while." XANA muttered which Vlad agreed with a sigh.

"Yes, it would be." Vlad muttered and continued going through the list.

Clockwork watched from his realm and said, "All as it should be."

_Yep, we took care of those things no problem, and I actually decided to hang with Zeke's family and not worry about getting to know a pretty girl. I guess I can have fun without much worry. Oh yeah, the next day I finally beat Kim in a spar which caught her off guard big time. She realized I'm a couple levels higher than her which is really good for me._

"I did not say you were a couple levels higher than me." Kim said crossing her arms and glaring at Raimundo.

_Oh, got to go. See you guys around sometime. Ah, Kim, wait! I didn't mean it! OW!_

**Well, there you go people. I was actually able to finish this before I had to leave my Spring Break. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and I hope you guys review as well. If you don't, I can understand that as well. R&R**


	3. XANA's sneak attack

**If anything comes up for me to tell you about, I'll make sure to tell at the end of this chapter. I do not own anything.**

_Ok, Jimmy is trying to figure out how Danny and Zeke were able to fuse since he found out the rings were incomplete. I'm Aelita Schaeffer. He's been trying so much that Danny, Zeke, and I are the only people who have seen him this whole week. Raimundo doesn't care that much, and the others are getting worried about his health except Mandy who could care less about anything. Anyway, now we're going to drastic measures to see if he would come out. That's right we called his girlfriend and told her what he's been doing. Somehow Raimundo and Jake got themselves mixed up in their own problem. I hope Cindy is able to get him out of the lab. Wait, why is Jeremy being chased by XANA?_

Jimmy grabbed his ring and looked it over carefully for the fifteenth time. "I just don't get it. I know the ring is incomplete just in case someone had tried to steal the ring over the past few months, but it doesn't make sense on how those two were able to merge." He put the ring on and narrowed his eyebrows at it. "How did they do it? There are too many solutions to the problem, but only one of them is the answer not all of them." He went back to the computer and sighed, "I input everything I could about this stuff, but I'm just stuck." He groaned and hit his head on the keyboard.

Mandy stood outside the door to the lab in thought, 'Jimmy, I know that you are smart and that you stay in there for a long time, but what is so important about the fusion rings?' She looked at her sleeping best friend Billy on the floor and groaned, "Of course he'll be asleep." She kicked Billy which got him up and said, "We're going for a walk."

"Ok Mandy!" He said happily and followed her away from the door.

"Are you guys getting worried about Jimmy just as much as I am?" Kim asked as she sat down at the table where her boyfriend Ron, Danny, Aelita, Zeke, and Jenny were sitting at.

"Of course we are KP, and I do not even live here." Ron said in frustration. "There has to be something or someone who could get him out of that lab." Everyone except Ron smirk at that comment. Ron blinks when he notices their smirks and ask, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kim kissed his cheek and said, "No Ron, you actually said something that will help us out actually."

Ron smiles, "Ok, that's good to know."

Zeke nodded, "Ok, who knows where Cindy lives?" Everyone blinks at the question and didn't answer which made Zeke sigh, "Ok, does anyone know where Timmy lives?"

"I do actually." Jenny said which made everyone look at her. "Jimmy had wanted to remember the location to where Timmy lived and put the information inside my circuits. I wonder why he didn't do the same with Cindy though."

"That's a good question." Danny muttered crossing his arms with a small sigh escaping his mouth. "It doesn't matter anyway. Jenny, Kim, and Ron will go find Timmy who should lead them to Cindy. If he doesn't cooperate or makes demands, then you can find a way to make him cooperate."

"Catching his fairies in a butterfly net?" Kim suggested which got the others to nod in agreement.

"You should remind him that we're doing this for Jimmy before doing something that would threaten him in some ways." Aelita said before the others could pull out some other threats.

"I'm going too." Mandy said while walking into the room with Billy following her. "There will be no arguments about this. I decided to get to know you guys better after our one year party a couple weeks ago."

"Ooh, ooh, may I come Mandy?" Billy asked excitingly which made Mandy groan.

She looked at Billy and cleared her throat. "Actually, I think you should check up on Grim and make sure he isn't trying to find a way from getting out of our control." She told him.

"Ok!" Billy ran out the front door of the mansion which made Mandy sigh in relief.

"I do not want to deal with him right now." She looked at the others and noticed their raised eyebrows at her. "What?"

"You got the Grim Reaper to work for you?" Ron asked out of stupidity which made him get hit on the head by Kim. "Ow!"

"You shouldn't have asked me that, but I'll let it slide since you do not know who I am or what I am capable of." Her left hand glowed with dark aura around it and smirked as Ron started to shake in fear. "I'm people's worst nightmare, and I rather not let people go into danger unless I cause it."

Danny sighed, "You guys should get going before Mandy makes Ron pee his pants."

Everyone looked at Ron and sighed in agreement when they saw him shaking a bit in fear while looking at Mandy who was smirking back. "Agreed." The others said before Kim and Jenny got up out of their seats.

"Let's go Ron." Kim said grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him away before he was lost in fear completely. She got out of the room with a sigh, 'Mandy, you really need to not scare my boyfriend.'

Many chuckled, "It is fun scaring people." She and Jenny walk out of the room after Kim and Ron.

Jake and Raimundo were walking through town with their hands in their pockets. "So, what do you want to do, yo?" Jake asked without really caring.

Rai shrugged, "No idea, I was thinking we could play some video games, but I threw that out of the window." He looked up and saw someone fly over them. "You want to go see what Rex is up to?"

Jake smirked, "Oh yeah, now we're talking." Jake transformed and took off into the air with Raimundo pushing himself off the ground and following him.

Rex landed on the basketball court and smiled when he saw Ben and Noah shooting hoops. "Hey guys, I made it." He said lamely.

Ben chuckled and tossed the ball to Rex without even looking. "About time, I was wondering if I should just turn into Ditto and make my own three on three match between us." He joked which made Rex smirk.

"Well, we could do that, but who would be able to join us since hardly anyone talks to us?" Noah asked curiously.

Rex scoffed, "You worry too much Noah. Plus, we could ask the protectors of this world." He and Ben smirk at that. Noah blinked then smirked. "Now, you get it. Danny wouldn't mind joining in along with Raimundo and Jake."

"That would be unfair since you are horrible at basketball." Noah pointed out which made Rex glare at his best friend.

"Thanks a lot." Rex muttered before throwing the ball at the hoop completely off course. A small wind blew the ball right towards the hoop which made the ball go right in. Rex smirked, "Heh, looks like I made it."

"Nope, I made it go in instead." Raimundo said which made everyone look at the gate where Raimundo and Jake were standing. "Saw you flying over town Rex. We decided to see what you were up to."

Ben grabbed the ball and chuckled, "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm up for little two on two. How about you guys?"

Noah pointed at the ground and said, "Today's game would be this world's protectors vs. the heroes from other worlds."

Raimundo chuckled, "Yeah, I'm game, but I might as well make it interesting so the hoop doesn't get destroyed." He pulled out five Shen Gong Wu from his jacket and tossed one at Ben and the other at Rex. He tossed the Golden Tiger Claws in the middle of the basketball field and walked to the middle with the other three following him. "We're going to do this game Xiaolin Showdown style."

Ben and Rex look at each other then smirk before looking back at Raimundo and Jake. "You're on!" The four guys put their hands on the Golden Tiger Claws which made Raimundo smirk.

"Ben, Rex, Jake and I challenge you guys to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager the Sword of the Storm and Ruby of Ramses against your Thorn of Thunderbolt and Silk Spitter." Raimundo challenged which had made the other three smirk in anticipation. "The game is basketball. The first team to a thirty wins the match."

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" The four yell.

The ground starts to shake while the four guys glare at each other. A flash of light happens around the area, and the guys find themselves on the same ground only with rocks floating around them instead of what was there earlier. The ground gives out on them and only leaves the marked lines that were on the court. The metal poles grow longer, and the hoops grow a bit wider as well. Noah watches everything from the side and smirks, "This day just keeps getting better."

"This is not what I had in mind when we came here." Noah looked to his left to see Arnold, Gerald, Sid, and Harold standing on another rock.

"You guys ready?" Raimundo asks in his Xiaolin Showdown gear before questions could be asked and answered about the situation

"Who cares, this is definitely something worth watching." Harold said.

"You get no arguments from me." Sid said and sat down on the rock with the others joining him.

"It seems we have some guests joining Noah." Ben muttered before activating his Omnitrix. He slams the dial down and transforms into Spidermonkey. "Ready."

Rex cracks his fingers and his neck. "Ready."

Jake nodded, "Ready when you are."

Raimundo smirked, "Gong Yi Tanpai!"

The basketball shoots up in the middle of the field into the air, and the guys jump up to grab the ball. "Let the games begin!" Omi yelled happily from the rock that he and the other Xiaolin Monks were on.

'I forgot they would show up.' Raimundo thought sadly before grabbing the ball with a smirk. He landed on the ground and dribbled down the court with the others following. "Better make sure that I start this game with a good shot." He jumps into the air and slams the ball into the hoop for a slam dunk.

"That's a good way to start the game." Gerald said which got the others to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you say that?" Harold asked curiously.

"It's simple really." Sid said looking back at the court. "I saw the guys that our heroes are going against. They have super abilities as it can be seen right now."

Rex transformed his legs into giant metal legs and ran to the other side of the court before scoring two points by dropping the ball into the hoop. "That's how we will start it."

"Makes sense." Arnold commented. "The guys plan on going fancy the entire match to just score points because of their powers."

The group turns their attention back to the game as Jake grabs the ball. He runs down the court and jumps just in time to avoid the web being shot at him from Spidermonkey. He ran down the court and throws the ball to Raimundo, but Spidermonkey intercepts the ball by grabbing it with its web. "Got it." He pulls the ball to him and runs down the court towards his hoop.

Jake smirks, 'There's a reason I have this.' He pulls out the Ruby of Ramses and yells, "Ruby of Ramses!" He points the Shen Gong Wu at the ball and gets a hold of it. He smirks and moves the ball towards the other end of the court. He drops the ball into the hoop and chuckles, "Shen Gong Wu are so useful."

Rex grabbed the ball and smirked, "Time to put it into overdrive." He transformed his legs into his motorcycle and took off.

'You really need to learn how to do this correctly.' Raimundo thought while pulling his Shen Gong Wu out. "Sword of the Storm!" He spun the Shen Gong Wu around quickly and smirked when Rex started to lose control.

'Oh man, I forgot about the Wu.' Rex pulled the Silk Spitter out and chuckled, "Silk Spitter!" He fired at the goal and flew towards the goal after transforming his legs back to normal. He slammed the ball into the hoop with a satisfied smile then crashed into the backboard. "Ow."

"This game is going to be interesting." Spidermonkey said before chasing after Jake who had gotten the ball.

Jenny knocks on the door to Jimmy's house and doesn't hear anything for a few seconds. She transforms her hair into a giant satellite dish and tried to find Timmy's voice. The others watch in confusion and continue watching her as her the satellite dish turned back into her hair. "Timmy isn't here, but I was able to track Cindy's voice." She told them.

"That's good right?" Ron asked looking at Jenny in hope who nodded in agreement. Ron sighed in relief, "Phew, that's good to know."

"It is." Kim agreed with her boyfriend. "Go ahead and lead us to her."

"Don't have to." Jenny said before turning her head down the street. "She's coming this way." Everyone looks in the direction Jenny is pointing and raises an eyebrow in surprise when they saw Cindy and Libby coming their way. "See this mission is going to be easier than we thought."

"You can't argue with that." Ron shrugged before walking his way over to Cindy.

'Ron, you need to find something to do.' Kim thought sadly before chasing after her boyfriend with Jenny and Mandy following her.

Jimmy watched the ring get scanned and nodded when the computer brought up the same results as before. Jimmy typed a bit and zoomed in a bit on the ring. "Wait a minute." He zoomed the camera in again and saw a bit of a glow in the ring. 'There's something glowing in the ring.' He zoomed the camera a bit closer and smirked, "Now I get it. Danny's ice power messed with the ring in order for it to work." He tapped his chin and leaned back in his chair. "It explains how the rings were able to work which saves me the problem of fixing Danny and Zeke's rings, but how did his power get inside the ring?"

"Jimmy, are you ever going to take a break?" June asked from behind the lab door.

Jimmy sighed, "Sorry June, but I'm finally getting somewhere with this." He continues typing and hears the door open.

"What did you find out?" She asked while walking into the room with her arms crossed.

Jimmy got out of his seat and grabbed the papers he just printed out. "I found out how the rings were able to work." He handed her the papers and got back in his seat. "Now, I'm going to figure out how Danny's cytokinesis was able to get inside the ring and how it is affecting the ring."

June raises an eyebrow and asks, "How long do you think this could take?"

"That's a question that I can't get even find an answer to right now." He answered truthfully.

June sighed and walked out of the room with the papers. The lab doors close behind her while she walks away looking at the papers. 'He found what he's been looking for which is good, but it brings up so many questions.' She thought sadly before entering the kitchen to see Zeke making a sandwich.

Zeke looks at June as she sits down with the papers in her hands. 'What's up with her?' He wondered. He looked at the papers and sighed, "Are those papers…?"

June dropped the papers and groaned, "Yeah, he found out how the rings worked for you guys."

Zeke did a fist pump and smiled, "That's good. Now we don't have to worry about…" He stops himself when he see her face full of worry and asks, "Is he doing something else now?"

June shook her head. "No, he's doing the same project." Zeke frowned at that. "The only difference is that he's trying to figure out the 'how' instead of the 'why.'"

Zeke sighed, "I should have left with Danny and Aelita."

"Where did those two go?" She asked raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Zeke put the ketchup and mustard on his sandwich and said, "They went for a long walk."

"Ah, they're on a date." June said with a small smile appearing on her face. Her smile turned into a frown with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you want to go with them if it is a date?"

"They invited me to come along if I wanted to." Zeke puts the top of the bread on his sandwich and sighs, "I would regret going, but I guess being around here watching Jimmy isn't such a great thing either."

June nodded in agreement, "I hope Jake's doing a better than we are."

"Slam dunk dragon style!" Jake yelled before landing on the court with a smirk on his face. He jumps over to Raimundo and high-fives him. "This is a great game."

"No kidding, I just wish I got to play this Xiaolin Showdown instead of Omi when this challenge was called." Raimundo commented ebfore getting into a defense position with Jake.

"Man, we're losing." Rex complained while holding the ball in his hand.

"We're not losing by much." Ben said while looking at the scoreboard. He groaned when he saw the score of 14-8. "We still got a long way to go, but we can still catch up." He looked at the Omnitrix and smiled, "It's about time." He turns the dial and slams it down. "Now, we got us some speed." XLR8 said before taking the ball from Rex.

"Let's hope this gets us some points." Rex mutters before XLR8 takes off. He blinks when he sees the alien already at the other end of the court. Rex smirked, "Got to hand it to him."

XLR8 scores a basket putting them behind by only four points instead of six. "That's what we needed." He sped back to the middle and got ready for the other team to make their move.

Jake chuckled, "He might have speed, but there is one thing that alien doesn't have." He grabbed the ball and started to run across the court. His dragon wings came out of his back when Jake saw XLR8 getting ready to run. 'Ready…now!' Jake took off into the air right when XLR8 took towards them.

Raimundo activated his Shen Gong Wu and ran through Ben with a smirk on his face. 'He doesn't know the Shen Gong Wu like I do.' He thought before taking the ball from Jake and slamming it into the hoop.

Jake landed on the white line and chuckled, "Now that's how we do it."

"Darn, we need to step up our game." Rex muttered before grabbing the ball with a frown. 'Jake can fly, and Raimundo's Shen Gong Wu can make things go through him when he uses it.' He thought before activating his hover board below his feet. "Might as well play it like this." He took off into the air while bouncing the ball on the board.

XLR8 ran through the court and jumped into the air near the hoop. He turned back into Ben, and Rex threw the ball at Ben. Ben caught the ball and slammed it into the hoop. "That's how it's done." Ben said before landing on the court.

"Raimundo is doing great." Kimiko said with a small sigh escaping.

"Let's just hope the hombre doesn't get too cocky." Clay said while tipping his hat down a bit.

"Show them how it's done Raimundo!" Omi yelled happily while waving his arms around.

"This game is getting intense." Sid said without looking away from the game.

Gerald and Arnold nodded in agreement. "This game is going to get even more intense once they get near the end of the game." Arnold muttered which no one heard.

"One thing is for sure though. If that were us down there, we would probably do a lot worse than they are." Gerald said. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Let me get this straight." Cindy said while rubbing the side of her head with her index finger. "Neutron has stayed in his lab for this past week because of some incident that happened with these fusion rings, and he hasn't let anyone into his lab except for Danny and Zeke and somehow Aelita was able to get in as well."

"Yep." Jenny said crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Why do I find that so believable minus the Aelita part?" Cindy wondered.

"He's your boyfriend. It should be believable since he stayed in the lab back in our world." Libby told her best friend.

"The fusion happened between Danny and Ezekiel. Aelita and Raimundo just happened to be there when it happened." Mandy pointed out. "Plus, it was supposed to be a vacation with Zeke's family."

Kim nodded in agreement. "Yep, Raimundo finally learned his lesson to not flirt with girls while he fighting them."

Mandy snickered, "He learned to give it his all during the fight against women not what you said."

Kim glared at Mandy who smirked back. "Anyway, could you help us get him out of the lab?" Jenny asked before her teammates could continue their argument.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, I'll help, but I need to know one thing." She looked at Libby and asked, "Would you guys like to go shopping with us sometime?"

Kim smiled in glee while Mandy frowned. "I'm out." Mandy said putting her hand up before anyone could say anything. "I'm not the girly type to do stuff like that."

"I'm in!" Kim said excitingly. "I haven't gone shopping once since I got into this world." She grabbed her phone and smirked, "I can probably get Monique to join us as well since she works at my favorite shop back in my world."

Jenny sighed, "I would like to go, but I don't wear clothes because of…"

"Say no more." Cindy interrupted Jenny which made the girl smile a bit. "What about June and Aelita?" She asked them.

Ron looked around while trying to avoid the conversation going on between the girls and stopped when he saw someone he recognize. He walked away and yelled, "Hey Jeremy!"

Jeremy stopped and looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow before smiling. "Ah, hey Ron, what are you doing over here?" He asked curiously.

Ron caught up with Jeremy and chuckled nervously, "I was helping Kim, Mandy, and Jenny with a situation dealing with Jimmy."

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at that. "What's up with him?"

Ron sighed, "He's been making himself really busy in the lab this past week, and everyone's been getting really worried about his health."

Jeremy rubbed his chin and asked, "Why are you here with me instead of with the girls?"

"Is that a trick question?" Jeremy face-palmed at the question Ron asked. "They were talking about shopping."

"Oh, I should have seen that coming." Jeremy muttered embarrassingly. "Anyway, how's Aelita doing since you…?"

Ron sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Dude, I'm going to be honest with you. You dumped her and decided to never come back to the mansion." He started which made Jeremy feel guilty. "She's fine now since the incident."

"That's good." Jeremy said feeling guilty about what he did. "Was breaking up with her a mistake?"

"At the time I believe everyone thought it was, and it didn't help Danny's girlfriend broke up with him that day as well."

Jeremy stopped walking when he heard that. "You mean to tell me he had a girlfriend when I accused him of trying to steal my girlfriend!" He grabbed his hair in frustration and fell to his knees. "I feel so stupid."

Ron looked at Jeremey and stopped walking. "You made a mistake. Everyone makes them, but this situation happens to be…"

"I know." Jeremy sighed and got back on his feet. He put his hands on his pockets. "Do you think that it's too late to ask for her to forgive me?"

Ron smiled, "No, I don't believe that my friend."

Jeremy smiled, "I'm glad." They walked down the sidewalk while looking around. "Hm, do you happen to know where she would be right now?" He asked and sighed when Ron shrugged. "Well, that's helpful."

"Sorry man, but the last time I saw her was at the mansion before we left." Ron told his friend. The two stop when they see four krabs standing in front of them. "Uh, this is bad right?"

"These monsters belong to XANA." Jeremy told Ron. "Unfortunately, I don't have a digital avatar that I can use to fight these things with."

"Great." Ron moaned in fear. "Well, there's only one thing to do. RUN!" They took off in another direction when the krabs started to fire their lasers at the duo. "This is not what I had in mind when I wanted to get away from the girls."

"I have to agree." He grabbed his phone and dialed his friend Odd. He heard it ring a couple times then a click. "Odd, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Odd asked before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Ron and I are being chased down by krabs." Jeremy said which made Odd gulp down his food in surprise. "I need you to get here and take care of them since you are able to use your Lyoko Avatar."

"I get it." Odd said before looking at Ulrich while pulling his Lyoko Avatar chip out. "We'll be on our way." He hangs up and gets up off the chair. "We have a XANA attack on Jeremy."

Ulrich got up and ran out of the kitchen with Odd while Yumi and William just watched the two leave. "Where are those two going?" William asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it isn't good." Yumi said before getting up out of her seat with William following. "Let's go." They leave the kitchen after their friends hoping to figure out what is going on.

Danny and Aelita flew over town with smiles on their faces. "This was a good idea Danny." She told her boyfriend.

Danny chuckles and puts his arms around her waist. She deactivates her wings and lets her boyfriend hold her while in the air. "Well, this day actually is turning out better than expected." He said then heard Aelita's phone. "I had to say something, didn't I?"

Aelita giggled and grabbed her phone from Danny's pocket. "You can't expect everything to be perfect." She looks at the screen and presses the answer button. "Hey Odd, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much except your ex-boyfriend is being chased down by XANA right now along with Kim's boyfriend." Odd said trying to lighten the mood with bad news.

Aelita looked at Danny and asked, "Where are they now?"

"No clue, but we are already heading to town hoping to get some clue about…" Odd hears people screaming and smirks, "Never mind, I think I found them. You can lock onto our position and meet us there."

Aelita sighed, "Ok, good to know." She hangs up and looks up at her boyfriend. "It seems that my ex-boyfriend is being chased by XANA."

Danny sighed, "This day just keeps getting better." He flies off towards the area where Aelita's friends stay at while Aelita tries to get the location of Odd's phone.

Raimundo drops the ball into the hoop and chuckles, "I thought you guys would be doing better than this." He lands on the ground and looks at the board. 'We only need to make one more shot while they need five more. We got this in the bag.'

Rex grabbed the ball and groaned in frustration. "Oh man, we are so behind. Why are we so behind?" He asked turning his head to Ben.

Ben put his hands up in front of him. "Don't look at me. I only lost the ball three times, but you lost it more than five." He told his partner.

Rex looked at the ball and sighed, "You make a good point." He tossed the ball behind him and heard a swish. "You have got to be kidding me." They look up at the board and see that Rex accidentally made Raimundo and Jake's last shot.

Ben sighed, "Well, there's always next time."

"Agreed." The area around them turned back to normal, and Raimundo was holding the Shen Gong Wu in his arms. "What comes around goes around." Rex muttered.

The four guys walk up to each other after Raimundo gave the Wu, minus the Golden Tiger Claws and the Sword of the Storm, back to his Xiaolin Warriors. "Good game you guys." Raimundo said putting his hand out to shake for good sportsmanship.

"Yeah, it was." Ben and Rex shook Jake and Raimundo's hands then went their separate ways with smiles on their faces. "See you guys later." Ben grabbed the dial on the Omnitrix and slammed it down. Big Chill took off into the sky leaving the others behind.

Rex stopped and turned to Jake and Raimundo. "By the way, I hope you guys are looking forward to a rematch!" He yelled.

"Wouldn't miss it." Raimundo said while walking away with Jake and the Xiaolin Dragons.

"I wouldn't either." Noah said putting his arm around his best friend's shoulder. "We just need to push you gaming up."

"Very funny." Rex muttered before walking off the court with his best friend.

"Now that's over, we can play our game of two on two." Sid said grabbing the ball from Gerald.

"You're on!" The guys say before heading towards the court to play a game of basketball together.

Cindy walked up to the lab door and opened it to see her boyfriend looking at the screens in thought. She rolled her eyes and walked into the lab. "You know when someone's girlfriend comes into the room you're supposed to say 'hi.'" She said which made Jimmy gasp in shock and fall out of his chair. She giggled, "That'll do for now."

Jimmy got up and rubbed his head with a groan. "That was not funny Cindy. Plus, why are you here anyway?" He asked while getting back in his seat.

"We're going out, and you are not refusing." She stated which made Jimmy groan again before turning his supercomputer on sleep mode. "That's better."

Jimmy sighed and got out of the chair. "I guess that I've been getting carried away again." He said before looking at her.

"You guess?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him which made him chuckle nervously. "Just go get ready." She said pointing at the door when the alarm went off. "Why?! Of all the times to go off you had to choose now!"

Jimmy ran out of the lab with Cindy following him and slid into the command center before sitting down in the seat to activate the live feed. "What's going on?" Kim asked as she, June, Zeke, Mandy, and Jenny ran into the room.

"Let me see first." He zoomed in and groaned in frustration. "XANA is attacking Aelita's ex-boyfriend. Danny and Aelita are already on their way, and Raimundo and Jake are actually close by." He watched as more krabs were created near Raimundo and Jake's area. "It seems he's going a bit out with this attack."

"Meaning…?" Jenny asked spinning her hand around.

Jimmy pulled out his ray gun and turned around just in time to see a krab enter the room. He fired right at the eye of the monster and said, "We're under attack." The monster blows up into bits of data and disappears from the spot.

"Great that means the place is under attack." Cindy said while Jimmy went back to the computer.

Jimmy activated the scanner and sighed in relief. "Actually, that was the only monster in the building. I think it was supposed to catch us off guard and keep us busy."

"Makes sense." Mandy muttered before making her hands glow dark a bit. She turns her head back to the door and mutters, "Someone's here that's not one of our team members."

Jack Spicer walked through the lab while rubbing hands together. "Time to get me some data and special weapons." He said evilly before sitting down at the supercomputer. "XANA, I might need you to give me a distraction to the building while I get the files. I don't think one monster will hold them off long enough."

"Agreed." XANA said before making three tarantulas. The tarantulas go down the hall and set themselves up far enough away from the room so Jack can get the data he needs.

Mandy led the others down the hall and stop when a laser flies past her head. She puts up a dark field in front of them and asks, "Did you happen to scan the area after we left?"

Jimmy pushes the button on his watch and sees three dots come up on it. "Darn it. There are three of them in the building." He gritted his teeth in frustration as lasers kept on hitting the barrier.

"Oh great, now we have to take those things down as well." June said before grabbing a retractable metal pole out of her back pocket.

Odd and Ulrich kept on running towards the noise they were hearing and pull their Lyoko chips out. They slam the chips down on their wrists and feel their clothes changing. "Super Sprint." Ulrich took off down the road as Odd activated his Overboard.

Yumi and William kept on running after the two and gasp in surprise when they see their friends transform into their Lyoko avatars. "How did they…?" William asked leaving the question hanging.

"I have no idea." Yumi muttered in surprise.

Jeremy and Ron hid behind some trash cans and heard the lasers being fired at them. "This isn't good. I knew XANA was able to create monsters in the real world ever since we got here, but he hasn't targeted me or the others since we got here."

"This is probably a distraction to pull the others apart so he could get something." Ron suggested with a shrug.

"Makes sense, but what would they be after?" Jeremy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hey krabs, I got a surprise for you." Ulrich said as he ran past one of the krabs slashing his sword through the middle of it which had hit the eye right on target. He stopped in front of the other three and chuckled as they got their attention on him. "Now Odd!"

"Laser arrow!" Odd fired his laser arrows at the krabs and destroyed two of them. He flew over the last krab and his friends with a smile. He turned around as Ulrich started to deflect the lasers being fired at him. "Well, this seems a bit too easy." He looks at the roof and widens his eyes in surprise. "Ulrich, we got little monsters on the top."

Ulrich looked up and growled in frustration when he saw the kankrelats. 'This is getting bad.' He thought while deflecting another laser being fired at him from the krab.

"Energy field." Aelita said firing two energy fields at the kankrelats on the left side of the alley. "I made it you guys." She said as Danny flew them into the battle field.

"Just in time too." Odd said before firing his laser arrows at the other kankrelats on the other side of the alley.

Ulrich chuckled before running at the krab. He jumped to avoid the laser the stabbed his sword into the eye of the monster. "Mission accomplished." He jumped off the krab before it exploded and smiled as he walked back to Jeremy and Ron.

Danny and Aelita land outside the alley and watch as Jeremy and Ron come out from behind the trash cans. "Glad to see you guys are alright." Aelita said with a soft smile. "It's nice to see you again Jeremy."

"It's nice to see you haven't changed Aelita." Jeremy said with a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Anyway, what was up with that attack?" Odd asked before a conversation could start between the two.

Danny heard his communicator beep and sighed, "Hold on." He grabbed his com link and asked, "What's going on?"

"The mansion is under attack." Jimmy answered for his teammate. "My radar says that you and Aelita took care of those monsters, but we got bigger problems here."

Odd and Ulrich smiles became serious looks while Aelita looked at Danny worryingly. "What's exactly going on?" Aelita asked.

"Mandy feels that someone is in the building, but XANA is blocking us from getting there." June told them with worry on her face. "We know how to fight these things, but they occupy the halls which gives them the advantage over us."

"Darn it." Mandy said as she watched the lasers affect her barrier. "I don't know how much longer my barrier can hold."

"Make a small opening." Zeke said while pulling his hands back. Mandy opened part of her barrier and watched as Zeke fired his energy dom through the hole at the monsters.

"We're on our way." Danny turned his com link off and looked at Odd and Ulrich. "You guys want to join?"

"Don't have to ask us twice." Ulrich replied while putting his swords away in their sheaths on his back.

"You can count on us." Odd said giving Danny a thumbs up while devirtualizing his Overboard.

"Then we better teleport to the lab." Danny motioned for Odd and Ulrich to come closer which they did. He put his hands on Odd and Ulrich while Aelita put her hands on Danny's arm.

Jeremy and Ron watch as the four disappear in a flash of green light right when Yumi and William had gotten to the area. "It seems the situation is a bit worse than we thought." Jeremy muttered before looking at Yumi and William. "Guys, we're heading to the mansion."

"Ok." Yumi and William say without disagreeing to what Jeremy said.

The Xiaolin Monks and Jake watch as the last of the monsters that attacked them disappear in bits of data. "This wasn't common." Kimiko told them.

"We better get back to the mansion then." Rai said while pulling the Golden Tiger Claws out. "Golden Tiger Claws!" He rips open a portal and jumps in with the other four following him,

Jack finished downloading the information onto his flash drive and chuckled as the screen said 'Complete.' He pulled the flash drive out and put it back in his bag before walking over to the wall that looked bare. "Kid might be a genius, but he isn't the only one." He pulled a drawer out of the wall and looked inside. "Bingo, found the blue prints." He grabbed all the blue prints and put them in his bag. 'Hope I got the right ones.' He thought before pulling the Serpent's Tail out of his pocket.

Raimundo opened the portal into the lab and landed on his feet along with the others right behind him. They look straight at Jack Spicer who smiled and waved nervously at them. "Hey guys, how's it going? I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go now. Serpent's Tail!" He went through the wall and muttered, "Mission accomplished. I got the files and the blue prints."

"Good job. Are you on your way back now?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Yep, I just left the mansion with one of the Shen Gong Wu I stole from Raimundo." He said proudly. "I should be there after I take a small detour to make sure no one's following me."

"Good to know." XANA said as he about to devirtualize his monsters in the hallway. Unfortunately, Danny teleported in the middle of the tarantulas and watched as Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich take the monsters down immediately. "Seems he made it out just in time too."

Vlad nodded and shook his head. "Jack Spicer is a fool, but it seems he has his uses at certain times." He muttered before turning his head to their new partner.

"The boy is a genius, but he's still young to even join the group." The man said while walking into the room. He rubbed his mustache and chuckled, "Kid might be useful just to lay down traps for us."

Vlad waved his hand and shrugged, "Jack has barely any use for us in the first place. He was just lucky to get what we needed."

"Hm, I have to agree, but he does have evil friends to help him out." XANA said bringing up pictures of people Jack had joined up with.

"It doesn't matter now anyway." The man waved it off and chuckled evilly. "Once Jack gives us the information we need, I would be able to build us the things we need to start taking down the heroes."

Vlad chuckled, "Yes, I like the sound of that." Vlad looked at his new partner and smirked, "Welcome to the team Dr. Robotnik."

"Yo man, what did they take?" Jake asked while Jimmy had scanned through his computer.

"Got it." Jimmy muttered before bringing up the previous history. "Jack might be smart, but it's a good thing I hid the real information on how to activate the rings in another folder."

"Does that mean he only has the designs about the rings?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, he has taken the information on how to make the rings, but he doesn't know how to start them." He got out of his seat and looked at the wall with a drawer popping out. "It also seems he took some blue prints as well."

Jack dropped the stuff off in the lab and grabbed the bag of cash. "It was nice doing business with you guys." He said before walking away. "If you need someone to help you, I'll be waiting."

"We'll keep that in mind." Robotnik said before grabbing the blue prints Jack gave him.

"Why would Jack take all of this stuff?" Kim asked curiously.

"It's Jack. He must have gotten a lead about this place and decided to raid the place for some useful stuff." Raimundo said shrugging it off.

"There's a higher power to it." Danny told them.

Aelita nodded, "XANA wouldn't have helped him if he was by himself."

"Why would XANA help Jack?" Kimiko asked.

Jimmy closed the drawer and sighed, "That's one question I do not have the answer myself, but whatever the reason is we need to be ready in the future for something bad to happen."

"I agree." Jeremy said while typing on his laptop.

"When do you fight?" Odd asked jokingly which got a chuckle out of the other Lyoko Warriors.

"Very funny Odd, I was agreeing to be ready for anything majorly bad in the future." Jeremy adjusted his glasses and closed his laptop. "We need to be prepared which means Yumi and William will need their Lyoko Avatars completed soon."

"On the other hand Jimmy and I have a date to go on, and you are not canceling." Cindy said before anything else could be said. "I wasn't brought here without a reason Neutron."

Jimmy chuckled nervously, "I'll go get ready." He left the room in a hurry while the Xiaolin Monks decided to take their leave as well.

Everyone started to leave the lab until it was only Danny, Aelita, Zeke, Jeremy, Odd, and Jenny in the room. Jeremy looked at Aelita and sighed, "I'm sorry for falsely accusing you for cheating on me."

"Apology accepted Jeremy." Aelita told him with a soft smile appearing on her face. "I figured you'll find out sometime."

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "You have Ron to thank for that actually."

"I'll keep it in mind." She looked at Danny the leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jeremy had turned around right before she did that and waved goodbye to her. "I'll see you later Aelita." He said before walking out of the room.

"I better keep an eye on him. See you love birds later." Odd said pointing at Danny and Aelita while exiting the room backwards.

Jenny giggled as Odd had left the room. "Leave it to your friend Odd to bring life to the area." She told the others.

"On the side note Jeremy's learned the truth, Jack has stolen stuff we have, and XANA has a part of it." Zeke summed up while pulling his inhaler out. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let my guard down."

The others nod in agreement. "Agreed."

Zeke got a puff of air from his inhaler and smiled when the inhaler was away from his mouth. "Who's hungry?" He asked getting smiles from the others.

_Well, we might have defeated the monsters, but Jack got what he wanted. I was finally able to reconnect my friendship with Jeremy, and my relationship with Danny wasn't brought up in front of Jeremy. Yumi and William got their chips from Jimmy before he left on his date with Cindy, and the girls invited me to go shopping with them which I accepted. Raimundo got scolded by Kimiko for activating a Xiaolin Showdown just to play a game with other heroes, and Mandy got to hang out with the team for once. June scolded Jake as well for just leaving her behind in the mansion. All in all today was just one weird day._

**Ah, I finally finished it, and it happened to be right before doing all of the homework that I need to finish. I got lucky. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since it's nearly 8,000 words. You guys should feel lucky that I made this chapter long. Ok, maybe I planned some of it, but you catch my drift. Anyway Arnold and his friends were brought in this just because I was bored and wanted some other cartoon characters that some people forgot about. Dr. Robotnik is from Sonic SatAm. Yes, you will see Sonic and the others at random times as well. I would say if a game has been turned into a show; you should expect to see them in this story at any random time. I hope you enjoyed it. R&R**

**Oh yeah, I want to create a theme intro for this story as well, but I can't seem to come up with something that would stick. If I go to a second season, I have what I would use for that, but I have nothing for the first season. I would want it to be something cool but not too long. I also do not want it to be too heavy or too light. I hope to come up with something, and I am up for suggestions too. R&R…again. **


	4. Training Week Gone Bad

**I do not own any of the characters or the shows they come from in this story. If I did own any of them, then I would have some fun making crossovers that would make people feel excited instead of what we are given today.**

_Training is one thing I do around this mansion. The name's Kim Possible, and I like to keep myself in shape and to stay on top of the latest fashion. Of course today was supposed to be the group training week. Mandy decided to show up, but Raimundo skipped out to be with his friends at the Xiaolin Temple. I wouldn't care that much if Jake and June didn't go with him. Danny and Aelita were planning to show up, but they had something come up that made them unable to be at the mansion for the week. Jimmy locked himself in the lab or so I thought, and Jenny is being reprogrammed back at home. Now I'm here with Mandy and Zeke trying to figure out how to train with these guys. This should be…Another tower has been found. Wish us luck._

"See you guys later." Raimundo said as he held his bag over his shoulder. He grabbed the Golden Tiger Claws and yelled, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He opened the portal and jumped into it with Jake and June following him.

Kim sighed as the portal closed behind the trio. "They forgot again." She muttered before looking at Mandy and Zeke sitting at the dining table.

Zeke gulped down his water and sighed in delight. "Ah, it's good to get a good drink of water." He said before looking at Mandy who was eating a sandwich. "I'm surprised you're out here instead of in your room."

Mandy raised an eyebrow and swallowed the food in her mouth. "Why are you surprised?" She asked dryly.

Zeke shrugged, "This week is team training week."

Mandy's eyes widen in realization. "Oh yeah, I forgot." She closed her eyes and sighed, "So much for avoiding it this week." She leaned her head on her hand and asked, "What are you doing to avoid it?"

Zeke shook his head. "We don't avoid the training week like you think." Mandy blinks a couple times in surprise. Zeke chuckled, "Why do you think some of us leave in groups?"

"Wait a minute; you guys have done it before?" She asked narrowing her eyebrows at him.

Zeke shrugged, "We don't like the training Kim gives most of us. Danny and Jimmy came up with a system where we would train in small groups instead of going through Kim's training."

"Why are you here then?" Mandy asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Zeke looked at Kim and sighed, "We made a deal that one or two of us will stay to train with her for the week." He pulled a small tooth pick from his pocket with a small sigh escaping his mouth. "Jenny and I lost, but Jenny was taken away by her mom recently so…"

Mandy nodded, "I get it."

Jimmy opened the door to his room and poked his head out of the door. He looked around and sighed in relief. "Ok, I need to get to my lab and find a way to get to Danny's house." He got out of his room and walked down the hall to the lab. He made it to the lab and entered the room without being seen by anyone. He wiped the sweat off his forehead in relief. "That was close."

"Hey Jimmy are you in there?" Kim asked which caught Jimmy off guard completely.

"AH!" Jimmy jumped in fright and smash his head on the ceiling.

Kim opened the door and saw Jimmy lying on the floor in a daze. "Are you okay? I heard you scream." She said calmly. She narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Are you trying to avoid team training again?"

Jimmy got up and shook his daze off. "Kim, you got it all wrong. I'm not trying to avoid team training, but I forgot it was this week and was going to finish up some research I was doing." He lied through his teeth. He grabbed a couple gadgets and tossed them to her. "I was able to upgrade your grappling hook hair dryer so it can reach farther than it used to now, and you laser lipstick and able to cut through any metal that we've encountered in this universe."

Kim smirked, "Thanks Jimmy, but you better not skip out on practice again." She walked out of the room while Jimmy gulped.

'I do not want a repeat of last time.' He thought with a shudder.

**Flashback (Finally!)**

"Oh great, tomorrow's the start of team training." Danny groaned while looking at the calendar.

"Oh man, I was hoping to get some work done in the lab." Jimmy complained before pulling out the sticks from his watch. "I wish she didn't make us go through with this."

"You're one to talk." Raimundo said while rubbing his neck remembering the last training session. "You've only been at that training session once, but the rest of us ended up getting at least once or twice since that day except Mandy of course."

Jimmy shrugged, "That may be true, but I didn't end up grabbing the small sticks now did I?"

"He's right Raimundo." Aelita reminded him while walking into the kitchen pulling a stick out of Jimmy's hand. "I made sure that the sticks aren't rigged for him to win. Plus, I haven't pulled the small stick either."

Raimundo looked at Jimmy then at Aelita with his finger pointing at her. "That may be true, but you volunteered to stay at least twice." He reminded her.

Aelita shrugged, "Can't skip out every time though." She walked off while Danny pulls one of the sticks out.

"She's got you there. Plus, you have the tendency to train with her the most anyway." Danny said before walking off with a smirk on his face.

"Remind me not to get you involved with any of my tricks." Raimundo muttered before pulling a stick out of Jimmy's hand. "At least I'm safe this time."

Jake and June walk into the kitchen just in time to see the sticks in Jimmy's hand. "Yo man, it's that time again." Jake complained before taking a stick out of Jimmy's hand. "Is it a single or double this time?"

"I say double." June said pulling out one of the small two small sticks. "I hope I'm right." She muttered sadly looking at the small stick in her hand.

"The single only happened twice, and both times Aelita volunteered to stay for training." Raimundo said while getting up off his seat. "Plus, I think we need to come up with better ideas to avoid Kim's training schedules."

"Who put her in charge again?" June asked while grabbing the orange juice container from the fridge.

"It was a deal type situation." Jenny said while she and Zeke walk into the kitchen. "We each gave ourselves one assignment so this place wouldn't fall apart."

Raimundo smirked, "I forgot about that. I'm glad I got teaching you guys on how to use the Shen Gong Wu."

Jake crossed his arms and chuckled, "Yeah, but I got our extra-curricular activities."

"I was put in charge of the technology which isn't a surprise." Jimmy said boosting his ego up a bit.

"Aelita was put in charge of giving us house chores for every week." Jenny reminded them before pulling out one of the last three sticks.

"Well, I'm in charge about teaching you guys about monsters." Zeke said before pulling one of the two sticks out of Jimmy's hand. "Plus, Jenny is our radar for many things."

"I agree with that." Everyone in the room muttered except Zeke.

Jimmy looked at the stick in his hand and frowned, "Oh man, this has to be some kind of joke."

"You lost?" Raimundo asked getting hopeful at the possibility of his teammate getting tortured.

Jimmy glared at Raimundo before getting up from his seat and walking away mumbling, "I was hoping to dodge the training this week for finishing some tech we needed." He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Maybe she'll go easy on me." He left the room with worried glances coming from the others.

Zeke looked at his stick and sighed, "Well, at least I'm not going with him, but that doesn't mean I feel bad for him."

"He deserves it." Raimundo said waving off the pity he felt for his teammate. "He's only been at the first team training we had anyway."

**End Flashback**

Jimmy blinked at the memory and sighed, "Right, wrong memory."

**Flashback**

Jimmy looked at the obstacle course in fear and gulped when he saw the three swinging axes, the four robotic chomping alligators, three rings covered in fire, and a wall covered in chains where guns were pointed and were loaded with arrows to shoot at. "When did you get this obstacle course updated?" He asked with a nervous smile.

Kim chuckled, "I made it myself with some help from Danny's friend Tucker and my friend Wade."

Jimmy started to sweat a bit and asked, "Why are we here? I thought this was team training."

"It is, but June caught the flue which left the two of us since the others had made plans." Kim said before sighing in defeat.

'Got a flue? I find that hard to believe.' Jimmy thought angrily. "You didn't answer my question."

Kim shrugged, "We're going to work together to get through this thing."

Jimmy looked at Kim then at the obstacle course. "I'm out!" He moved his feet and took off only to be grabbed by the collar.

"Nice try. It's not that bad." She tossed him at the swinging axes and watched him slam face first into the metal on the first axe. She winced, "Ok, I probably shouldn't have done that."

Jimmy landed on the ground and shook his head with a groan. 'I am going to die.' He thought before ducking under the axe as it went by. He got up and ran past the rest of the axes without a problem. He sighed in relief right when Kim kicked the last axe which made it swing out and hit Jimmy in the back. Jimmy lost his balance and fell in the water where robot alligators were in.

Kim got in front of the pond and sighed, "Ok, maybe I should be a little more careful." She watched Jimmy come out of the water and sighed, "Well, we better continue on with the obstacle course."

"Oh man…" Jimmy groaned before getting up on his feet and turning towards the pond. He jumped and felt something hit his leg. He looked down to see that the mouth of the alligator had closed itself on his leg. "AH!" The mouth opened, and Jimmy flew across the pond in pain which made Kim sigh.

"This might have been a bad idea." She muttered when she saw Jimmy face-plant himself in front of the rings of fire.

**End Flashback**

Jimmy shivered at the experience. "That day will forever haunt me." He muttered before closing the lab door. He ran to the super computer and opened the portal to Danny's house. "There we go." He grabbed his bag off the counter and ran towards the portal. "It's time for me to get out of here." He jumped through the portal and made sure it closed behind him.

Danny and Aelita finished packing up the Specter Speeder in Danny's parent's lab and leaned against the machine waiting for Jimmy to show up. "He's late." Danny muttered with a sigh.

"He's only a few minutes late right now. Plus, he's the only one who needs to avoid Kim since training week was implanted into his brain." His girlfriend told him before kissing his cheek. "He'll be here."

Suddenly they here a noise and turn their heads to a portal that opened up in the middle of the room. Jimmy jumped out of the portal with a sigh. The portal closes behind Jimmy as he says, "Remind me to not think about my last team training time." He walks over to the Specter Speeder and walks into the back. "Okay, what's on the agenda this week?"

"We're going to the Far Frozen for some target practice, and fighting on cold terrain will help us get ourselves prepared for cold weather." Danny told them.

Jimmy rubbed his chin and asked, "Does this have to with anything about that day we were attacked during a sand-storm?"

Aelita sighed, "That fight was the most embarrassing fight I ever had." She shook her head and walked into the Specter Speeder.

"It might, and cold weather tends to be one of the weathers people use against us especially when it drops below zero." Danny reminded his teammate.

Jimmy nodded, "That sounds about right." He walks over to the passenger side of the Specter Speeder and gets in the vehicle. "I'm just curious on how cold it is though."

Danny got in the Specter Speeder and started it up. "Let's just say that it is cold enough that you guys will need protective gear." He told them before transforming into his alter ego. "Jimmy, did you run those tests before today?" He asked looking at the teen genius.

Jimmy nodded, "Yep, I researched and found out Aelita's Lyoko form is able to resist cold and hot temperatures."

Aelita giggled and pulled her chip out. "Well, at least I know that I'm prepared." She told them before putting the chip on her wrist. She activates her Lyoko form and smiles, "Well, this is definitely going to be an interesting week."

"You got that right." The guys say before Danny flies them through the ghost portal into the Ghost Zone.

Kim walked into the kitchen with a frown and sighed, "First Raimundo makes plans to go to the Xiaolin Temple with Jake and June. Danny and Aelita had something important come up that couldn't be ignored. Jimmy locked himself in the lab. Jenny was taken home to be upgraded with by her mother, and I'm stuck here with Zeke and Mandy." She sat down on one of the bar stools and slammed her head down on the counter. "Why does this stuff happen every single time we have team training?"

Mandy slid a glass of water to Kim and made it stop in front of her teammate. "Get a hold of yourself. Things happen, and there is nothing you can do to stop them." She said while drying her hands.

Kim looked at Mandy and asked, "Are you coming to join us this time?"

Mandy closed her eyes and put her chin up. "I might come in for a session to know…" She moved her hand around a bit and moved her head back down and looked at Kim. "You know what. I'll see what today is like to make my decision."

Kim watched Mandy as the teen left the room. She looked at the glass of water and smiled, "Well, this is definitely an improvement." She gulped down the water and got off the chair. She put the glass down on the counter and walked away with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Welcome to the Xiaolin Temple." Raimundo said as he led Jake and June through the front gate of the temple grounds.

Jake and June look around in awe and smile when they saw Raimundo's team walk up to them. "Hey guys, nice to see you guys again." June said while waving to them.

"Howdy partners, it's nice for you guys to come over and spend a week with us." Clay said while tipping his hat to them.

"I completely agree." Omi said with a small smile on his face. "Raimundo never invited any of you guys over until now."

"That's not completely true." Kimiko said while putting her arms behind her back.

Raimundo lowered his head and groaned, "Who did you bring here Kimiko?"

Kimiko giggled, "Don't worry about it Raimundo. Danny and Jenny were the only people who I invited to come here."

"When was this?" Omi asked while looking at Kimiko in surprise. "I don't remember seeing them here."

"They showed up that day you joined Raimundo and a couple others to get back some Shen Gong Wu Jack Spicer stole." Clay told his little friend. Clay chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I learned to keep my power levels in check that day."

"You almost damaged the Xiaolin Volt." Kimiko muttered with her arms crossed.

"Let's show you guys to your rooms before something happens." Raimundo told his two teammates before leading them to their temporary rooms.

"There it is." Danny said as the Far Frozen came into view.

"Wow, the place is completely made up of snow and ice. How much of it is not made up of that stuff?" Jimmy asked looking at the place curiously.

Danny blinked a couple times then shrugged, "You got me, but I do know the place is one of the few places where we'll be safe when in the Ghost Zone."

"You wouldn't happen to know any ghost princesses, huh?" Timmy asked when he poked his head between Jimmy and Aelita. "Whoops."

The three look at Timmy then at each other. "Why are you here?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow at Timmy.

"I was bored and decided to see what you were up to." Timmy said with a shrug. "Plus, I remembered it was training week."

"You were hoping I was stuck behind to get tortured, right?" Jimmy asked trying not to show his anger.

"Yep." Timmy answered without knowing that Jimmy was bothered by it. "Cindy told me what happened last time. I wanted to see you catch you pants on fire."

"It only happened once." Jimmy said turning to Timmy and pointing one finger up at Timmy. "That was a one-time experience I do not want to relive."

Timmy shrugged, "Whatever dude, Kim still has many ways to torture you in teamwork."

Jimmy face-palmed and muttered, "I hate it when he's right about something I wish he wasn't right about."

Danny and Aelita chuckled at that. Timmy shrugged and looked at Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda. "I wish I had clothes that would keep me warm on this trip and that I can move around in with ease." He whispered to his fairies. The three wave their wands, and a small suit case full of warm clothes appeared next to Timmy on the floor, and Timmy's clothes changed into warm clothing. "That should work. Thanks you guys." The fairies nod at their master and look through the front window.

"Wow, that's where we're going for the next week?" Cosmo asked his wife.

Wanda sighed, "No Cosmo, Timmy's just going to stay with these guys for the week while we go on vacation."

"Yeah!" Cosmo cheered before raising his wand and disappearing in a puff of smoke alongside his wife and child.

"This should be an interesting week." Jimmy muttered when he saw Aelita kiss Danny's cheek. He looked back at Timmy and asked, "Are you really going to stay with us?"

Timmy chuckled, "Yep, I plan on seeing how you guys train."

"You'll be joining us then." Aelita said with a sly smile coming to her face.

"What?!" Timmy yelled in surprise.

Danny chuckled, "It was your idea to come along which means you want to train with us to get better at fighting."

Timmy blinked then groaned, "Fine, you win."

Jimmy chuckled, "Don't worry about it. You can help me try out some of my inventions." He pulled a pair of gloves out and put them on his hands. "These should work."

"What do they do?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"You'll see." Jimmy replied with a sly smirk coming on his face. "You'll definitely see."

Danny and Aelita look at each other and shrug. "We'll worry about it later." Danny muttered which made Aelita nod in agreement.

Zeke walked into the training room and stopped when he saw the obstacle course out. "Oh no, she chose this again." He muttered before walking up to Mandy who was looking at the obstacle course in interest. "Don't tell me that you like this?"

Mandy smirked, "Actually, I am enjoying what I'm seeing." She looked around and chuckled, "The rings covered in fire and the chains on the wall make me wonder who made this stuff."

"This is supposed to be team training." Zeke muttered in disappointment. "The obstacle course was considered not to be brought up after Jimmy's accident."

Mandy blinked in surprise and looked at Zeke. "What happened to him?" She asked with wide eyes.

Zeke crossed his arms and heard, "I might have threw him face first into the axe, made him fall into the water, got his leg bitten by the alligator, caught his pants on fire three times, and got him shot with nearly thirty arrows." Kim walked into the room with a small sigh, "I decided to not let anyone try this thing again until some of it got fixed, but…"

Mandy chuckled, "You couldn't get it changed." She looked at the course and walked up to the front of the course. "I'm going."

Zeke pulled out his timer and asked, "What's the best time again?"

Kim chuckled, "Danny and Aelita scored the record time by working together three months ago with 2 minutes and 10 seconds. Raimundo took second with 3 minutes and 12 seconds."

Zeke sighed, "Which means I took third with just twenty seconds more." He looked at the obstacle course and groaned, "I probably would do better if I was teamed with someone."

"Deal with it." Mandy said getting into the starting position. "I'm ready."

Zeke looked down at his timer and yelled, "Ready, set, go!"

Mandy took off through the swinging axes and dodged perfectly between the axes without a single care. 'That was too easy.' She thought as she came up to the alligator pit. She smirked and jumped onto the first alligator and felt it twitch. 'Oh, now I see why people hate this.' She jumped from alligator to alligator and made sure she didn't get her legs bitten down on by the robotic mouths.

"She's doing well." Zeke said a bit surprised as Mandy landed on the other side of the alligator pit.

"Yeah, I agree." Kim said crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Mandy ran up to the three rings of fire with a determined smirk on her face. 'It's time for a boost.' She made her feet get covered in her dark aura and balled her hands up with dark aura. "Dark teleport!" She teleported to the other side of the three rings and started to breathe a little harder. 'Darn it, teleportation still takes up a bit of my energy.' She thought before running up to the chained wall.

"Since when did she have the ability to teleport?" Kim asked in shock.

Zeke chuckled, "Looks like she has a few things she never told us about."

Mandy climbed up the chains then started to climb sideways when she felt something fly by her head. She looked at the guns filled with arrows and chuckled, "Now we're talking." She saw more arrows come towards her and smirked, "Let's do this." She jumped off the wall and started to apply the dark aura to her feet. She landed one foot on an arrow and jumped off it to land the other foot on another arrow. She kept on repeating the process and landed on the ground with the finish line behind her.

Zeke and Kim stare at her in shock then look at the time on Zeke's timer. "Well, you did pretty well by yourself Mandy, and you beat Raimundo's score on the timer list if we were using our powers."

Mandy looked at Kim and asked, "Wait, there are two time tables?"

Zeke nodded, "Yep, the time table where we can't use our powers has Kim with the lead of 3 minutes and 5 seconds. Danny and Aelita scored second two weeks ago with 3 minutes 8 seconds. Third place happens to be June with 3 minutes 30 seconds."

"What was my time?" Mandy asked deciding it would be better not to wonder what she could have done without using her powers.

"You got 2 minutes and 45 seconds." Kim told Mandy before walking over to the scoreboard to change the person in second place.

Mandy crossed her arms and looked at Zeke. "How many people actually did well by working together?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Zeke.

"None of them have done so well except Danny and Aelita. Jake and June take second for teamwork with 6 minutes and 32 seconds." Zeke told her which made Mandy sigh.

"I should have seen that coming." Mandy muttered before looking at Kim then glancing back at Zeke. "Did Kim and June try working together?"

"Yeah, we did." Kim sighed and looked down in disappointment. "To be honest I thought we would have gotten the best time before the day of the accident happened."

"Which accident are you talking about? Are you talking about the one between Danny and Aelita during the fight downtown or about the one in here between you and June?" Zeke asked curiously while putting his stop watch in his pocket.

"To be honest, it has to do with both actually." Kim smiled nervously at the two which got them to raise their eyebrows in surprise. "You see June and I came up with a combined technique that we got to work during team training. We failed miserably on the obstacle course and didn't even get passed the finish line."

"Wow, I honestly thought you guys would have crossed the finish line." Mandy said with a surprised look on her face.

"That fight downtown a few days later we decided to try our new technique and see what it will do." Kim said a bit quiet.

"I remember what happened. I saw you guys try that technique and noticed you guys screwed up, but I didn't see it go near Danny nor Aelita." Zeke said while scratching his head in confusion.

Kim shook her head. "I didn't say it had anything to do with their accident, but it was a small piece that led to it."

Mandy put her wrists on her hips and chuckled, "Wow, you guys actually came up with an attack together that failed on the battle field. Did you guys try it again?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, we realized after trying it once with a 100% success rate wasn't something to be proud of."

"That battle was proof enough." Zeke muttered before looking at the course with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "I don't know about you guys, but we better go to combat training."

Raimundo walked into the training area of the Xiaolin Temple with some of the Shen Gong Wu in his arms. He chuckled as he saw June finish the small obstacle course they had set up back from his old days. "I forgot about this old obstacle course." He said while looking over it carefully.

"Yeah, it seems easier compared to our obstacle course." Jake said happily which got the Xiaolin Monks minus Raimundo to stare at Jake in disbelief.

Raimundo face palmed and groaned at Jake's stupidity. "You shouldn't have said that." He muttered in annoyance.

Jake shrugged, "I don't see the problem. Our obstacle course is more dangerous than this one is." He pointed at the obstacle course behind him and chuckled, "It's a lot safer to be around."

"Wait, why would you guys have an obstacle that isn't safe to be around?" Kimiko asked putting her wrists on her hips.

June shrugged, "You got me. If you want to know, then you better ask Kim."

"That's good enough for me." Omi said as he pulled the Golden Tiger Claws out of his robe. "Good thing I took the Shen Gong Wu from Raimundo earlier." He muttered happily.

"Hey," Raimundo pointed at Omi with anger in his eyes, "why do you have the Golden Tiger Claws?"

Omi smiled nervously, "Uh, it's a funny story…Uh…Golden Tiger Claws!" He opens the portal and yells, "Guys, we need to go now!"

"Give me that Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo ran at Omi who gasped and jumped into the portal. "Get back here!" Raimundo jumped in after Omi with the other four and a dragon following him.

Omi opened the other side of the portal and landed inside the obstacle course room with a satisfied smirk on his face. He looked around and gasped in surprise. "This place does look more dangerous than our obstacle course." He said looking at everything in shock.

"What's the yellow bald kid doing here?" Mandy asked looking at Omi from the side.

"Omi!" Raimundo came out of the portal and landed on his feet. He saw Omi and smirked but frowned when he saw Kim glaring at him. He waved at Kim and smiled nervously, "Hey Kim, how's it going?"

Kim hardened her glare at Raimundo when the others came out of the portal behind him. "Oh man, ya'll weren't kidding when you said this place is more dangerous than our obstacle course." Clay said while looking at the place in surprise. "We might as well stay here for the week instead."

"I couldn't have agreed more." Kim said which caught June and Jake's attention immediately.

Raimundo chuckled nervously and took a couple steps backward while Kim walked towards them. "Now Kim, we have a perfect…"

"Raimundo, please keep your mouth shut if you don't want training to be intense." Kim interrupted and threatened Raimundo which made him gulp in fear. "You guys have been avoiding training on purpose, haven't you?"

June and Jake look at each other and back at Kim with worried glances. "Kim, we didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you tend to overdue our training sessions and make it a monthly thing for a week." June said while rubbing her neck nervously.

Kim looked at the three in anger and asked, "Why did you guys do it?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Raimundo asked pointing at the obstacle course. "Before this thing was built, you had us train eight hours a day that entire week without eating lunch."

Kim frowned, "I didn't say you guys couldn't eat lunch."

"Yes you did." The trio and Zeke said at the same time.

Mandy looked at Kim in surprise then at Zeke. "Are you guys being serious?" She asked in surprise.

"Yep, she made us take action to find ways to train together without her until Jimmy decided to have at least two of us stay with her." Zeke told her before pulling his inhaler out. "I wondered how we even survived that week."

"Does everyone do this?" Kim asked getting a bit upset.

"Yeah, we do, and today Jenny was supposed to be here…"

Kim sighed, "Ok, I'll excuse her for this week."

Raimundo looked at Jake and June then back at Kim. "Danny was called to the Ghost Zone for some odd reason, and Aelita and Jimmy had decided to go with him." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Kim's eyes widen at that. "But, I saw him in the lab not too long ago."

'Oh boy, he's doomed.' Jake and June thought in fear for their teammate.

"Ah, Great One, you and your friends were able to make it." Frostbite said while Danny and the others came out of the Specter Speeder.

"It's good to see you too Frostbite." Danny said with a smile. He walked up to Frostbite and shook hands with his old teacher. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"I'm actually glad that you contacted us." Frostbite turned around and led them towards the caves. "You know that we don't have much to do around here. Your call was able to bring us joy to be able to have something happen around here."

Suddenly a beeping noise was coming out of Jimmy's bag before any of them had entered the cave. Jimmy dropped his bag and opened it quickly. He pulled out his scanner and gasped, "Alright! We found one…wait a minute." Jimmy zoomed out the screen a bit. "Nope, there happens to be not one but two towers in the Ghost Zone."

"What?" Aelita gasped in surprise. "Two of the towers are here in the Ghost Zone?"

"How come it didn't go off earlier?" Timmy asked curiously while acting like he knew what was going on.

Jimmy looked at Timmy with 'are you kidding me' look then answered, "The towers weren't even close enough for me to even pick up."

"Oh, I knew that." Timmy said keeping his act up.

"You need to get better at lying." Jimmy commented before turning back to Aelita and Danny ignoring what Timmy was going to say. "Anyway, if two of the towers are here in the Ghost Zone…"

"We'll be closer to getting XANA locked back into the Supercomputer." Danny finished with a triumphant smirk on his face. "What are we waiting for then?"

Jimmy's phone started to ring which made Jimmy laugh nervously. "Did I forget to mention Kim saw me?"

"Yes." Danny and Aelita said at the same time.

Jimmy grabbed his phone and sighed, "Ok, I'm just going to answer this and…"

Jimmy hit the answer button and heard, "JIMMY NEUTRON, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Jimmy landed on his back in the snow and muttered, "She's taking it really well."

"You lied to me Neutron." Kim said angrily.

"Before you get into any more issues about what I did, I might as well tell you that two of the towers are in the Ghost Zone." He said hoping to drive the attention away from him.

"I don't care that…" Kim paused and decided to let the information sink in. "Ok, is there a portal in your lab?" She asked which got everyone to look at her in confusion.

Jimmy nodded, "Yes, the portal generator is on the counter where Danny's ghost inventions are." He looked at the scanner and smirked, "There's another scanner next to the supercomputer for you to use to find the towers. We're heading towards the closest tower near the Far Frozen."

"Good to know. We're on our way." She hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "We got a tower siting in the Ghost Zone."

Raimundo chuckled and punched his left palm. "Well XANA, you might have been smart enough to put the towers all over the world in this dimension, but we will find them one day." He said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"What are we waiting for then?" Jenny asked as she came into the room. "I just got back and heard Raimundo. Where are we going?"

"The Ghost Zone." Zeke simply said as Kim ran out of the room to the lab.

"Let's go you guys." Kim said which the others heard when she left the room.

"We're right behind you girl." Mandy said as she and the others ran after her to the lab.

Danny, Jimmy, and Aelita flew through the Ghost Zone towards the location of the first tower and saw that monsters were guarding the tower. "Looks like XANA figured we would find the tower one day." Danny commented then landed on a rock that kept them in hiding.

"I can't argue with you there." Jimmy said as he and Aelita landed behind Danny. "I just hope the others don't push themselves into battle."

"When was the last time we took down one of the towers?" Aelita asked curiously.

"It's been a couple months since we took down that last tower." Danny said while looking at the army of monsters guarding the tower. "It seems we got Krabs, Tarantulas, and Megatanks to take care of."

Aelita gritted her teeth a bit in anger and asked, "Jimmy, who is with Kim right now?"

Jimmy turned his video camera on in his lab and chuckled when the screen popped up. "Well, we have the rest of the team coming along with the Xiaolin Monks." He answered Danny's girlfriend.

Aelita smirked, "XANA knew would come one day, but we got Raimundo's team coming too." She looked at the army from her hiding spot and nodded, "Yep, we should take care of them with some trouble."

"You're talking about the Megatanks, right?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

Aelita looked at her boyfriend and nodded, "Yes, they will be our main problem, and once these two towers are down XANA's monster creation count will diminish a bit especially with the Megatanks." She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and whispered, "The mission will not be easy as always, but we should get rid of the towers."

"They're going through the portal now." Jimmy told them. He turned the camera off and pulled a pair of gloves out of his pockets. "I hope these gloves work."

"You were going to test them this week, were you not?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow at Jimmy.

Jimmy nodded, "Yep, and I'm glad we decided to leave Timmy behind."

"Do you think it was wise to leave him behind in a block of ice?" Aelita asked.

Frostbite and a couple yetis look at Timmy whose body minus the head was completely frozen. "Danny knows me too well." Timmy muttered while looking at the Specter Speeder with a dead expression. "May you guys please unfreeze me?" He asked before looking at the two yetis and Frostbite.

Frostbite put his hand up. "Sorry my friend, but the Great One doesn't want you to take off with their ride and join them. You could get the ship destroyed." He told Timmy.

Timmy sighed, "Yep, Danny knows me too well."

"He would take our ride if he didn't do it." Jimmy told her before turning his gloves on. "There we go, and the gloves are ready to go."

"What about you?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

Jimmy grabbed a pair of shoes from his bag and chuckled, "I need to get these things on first."

"Are those hover boots?" Aelita asked curiously.

Jimmy nodded, "Yep, I needed to have something as a backup just in case my jet pack ever ran out of fuel." He sat down and took his old shoes off. "I should have put them on before coming here."

Danny and Aelita turn their attention at the army of monsters and nod in agreement. "You ready?" Danny asked Jimmy.

"I am now." Jimmy slipped his shoes on and got up on his feet. "Are we going to wait for the others to show up or take them on now?"

"We're taking them by surprise." Danny told them.

"It's been a couple months since they found one of the towers." Vlad muttered while looking at the screens where the towers were hidden.

"I don't understand what is so important about the towers." Eggman said while looking over the schematics of the fusion ring.

"The towers are specially designed programs that allow me to be able to create mayhem in the real world with no trace coming back to me." XANA told Eggman which caught Dr. Eggman's attention. "The place where the towers originally are from were copied out and put here in this world on my last attack in my dimension."

"Is there a way for you to lose the towers?" Shego asked becoming interested by what she's been hearing.

"Unfortunately, there is one person able to do that right now; her name's Aelita." XANA told them while changing the screen to a picture of Aelita. "She's the only one able to deactivate the towers and make them go back to the virtual world I was created in."

"Why is she the only one?" Vlad asked while rubbing his chin in thought.

Dr. Eggman chuckled, "It actually seems pretty simple to me. This girl's father created all this and everything that our virus friend was meant to do."

"Correct, but he didn't expect me to turn on him or find ways to upgrade my own programming. Every time the program 'Return to the Past' is activated, I get stronger for my next attack."

"I'm guessing there's a bad side to all of this." Jack Spicer said moving his head up from the blue prints he was looking at.

"Do the towers disappear after being deactivated?" Shego asked turning her attention to the screens.

"Yes, once a tower gets deactivated the tower will disappear into data and go back to Lyoko, and I can't seem to bring the towers that she deactivated back." XANA told them bring up spots of where towers use to be. "There are a total of forty-two towers that appear in this world. Only twelve have been deactivated right now."

"It seems we have plenty of time for now, but will we be able to use those towers for our personal use?" Dr. Eggman asked curiously.

"I don't see why not, but they will only be used for certain reasons not for stupid things like powering up the microwave." The three villains look at Jack which made him smile nervously. "Either way, I have no problem with Dr. Eggman using the towers, and…They found one." The screen pops up and shows the Silver Manta Ray and a Specter Speeder flying towards the direction of the tower.

Dr. Eggman rubbed his mustache and chuckled, "This would be a perfect time to see what we would need to do next time they find a tower."

"Are you kidding? We need to stop them and make sure that girl doesn't deactivate that tower!" Jack said getting up on his feet with an angry expression on his face. "We can't afford to lose power when we have the upper hand. If we do, we have a higher chance of being defeated in the future."

"The boy speaks sense for once." Vlad mutters in agreement.

"I made sure that I have an army protecting it." XANA said bringing up an army of 20 krabs, 15 tarantulas, and 10 megatanks surrounding the tower. "I had to be cautious with these two towers especially this one."

"It won't matter." Eggman said getting up from his seat. "If Plasmius' arch rival has nearly all the same power as he does, he could just fly the girl into the tower for her to deactivate before your monsters could see her."

"This does cause a problem." Jack said rubbing his chin in thought. He pulled out the Shroud of Shadows from his bag and chuckled, "Danny might be able to turn invisible, but what would happen if we had something to counteract it in future battles?"

Vlad and Dr. Eggman look at Jack and smirk at the question. "I like where this is going so far." Vlad said eagerly.

"I do too, and I think I know where he's going with it. May I?" Dr. Eggman asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, "Sure, go ahead."

Dr. Eggman chuckled and put his arms behind his back. "We need a device to be able to counteract invisibility, but it can't be just something that teen genius could counteract. No, we need a device that could make him visible whenever he's trying to sneak that girl near a tower and anything trying to hide from us."

XANA chuckled, "I agree with you guys on this one completely. It would take some time for you guys to build the schematics for me to be able to download into the towers and my monsters."

Jack punched his palm and chuckled, "Of course, we need to put it in everything we own so Danny's invisibility is practically useless against us, but why stop there? We could build a machine that could disable all of their powers."

"Now you're talking my language." Dr. Eggman told the evil boy genius. "Unfortunately, the second device will take more time than we even have for, but if we had something to make us have time; we wouldn't have much to worry about."

"Looks like our new evil plan is in motion." Shego said letting an evil chuckle escape. She looked at the screen and asked, "Is it okay if I give little Kimi-cub a visit?"

"Be my guest." Vlad said moving his hand in a gesture at his portal. Shego chuckled and walked through the portal leaving the evil humans smirking evilly as she left.

"There it is." Jake said pointing at the tower.

"Looks like we have to go and fight quickly." June muttered as Jake opened the back door on the Specter Speeder.

"Those things are going to fire any second!" Kim yelled at Jake.

"That's all I need to know." Jake jumped out the door with June, Mandy, and Jenny following him. "Dragon up!" He transforms into a dragon and feels June land on his back.

"Lands take these things down." Mandy told them.

"I'll keep it in mind." Zeke said as he stood on top of the Specter Speeder. "Raimundo, you and the others need to get ready now."

"One step ahead of you." Raimundo said as he and the others flew above the Specter Speeder. He deactivates the Shen Gong Wu and lands on top of the Specter Speeder with the Xiaolin Monks. "Get ready you guys."

"Oh we'll be ready." Omi said as the four monks pull out their Wudai Weapons. "We're taking them up Wudai style."

"Taking them down." Raimundo corrected Omi.

"That too." Raimundo sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Remember the eye on the monsters is the one hit k.o." Zeke told the Xiaolin Monks.

"We'll keep it in mind, partner." Clay said before jumping off the Specter Speeder with the other Xiaolin Monks.

"They see us!" Jenny yelled while getting her giant ray guns out of her arms. "When do we attack?"

"We attack now!" Danny yelled coming out of the tower with Jimmy by his side.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Clay yelled and threw it at the monsters.

"Arrow Sparrow!" Kimiko pulled the metal birds out of the holster and threw them down at the monsters.

"Blade of the Nebula!" Raimundo shot the blade out of the weapon and watched it fly towards the monsters.

"Shimon Staff!" Omi transformed the staff into two swords and smirked, "I can work with this." 'Hopefully.' He added as an afterthought.

Zeke fired his energy don at the monsters when Jenny fired her rays guns at the monsters as well. "Time to heat things up." Jake sucked in a breath and shot some fire down at the monsters while Mandy teleported herself next to the tower where Danny and Jimmy were at.

"When will the tower shut down?" Mandy asked putting up a dark barrier around her.

"It should go down in maybe five minutes or fewer." Jimmy answered while his gloves glowed. "Time to join the action."

Kim watched from the Specter Speeder and chuckled when the first attack made some damage to the forces. "Good first strike you guys. Half of the army is nearly gone except none of the attacks hit those Megatanks."

"Leave them to me." Jimmy said while running up to one of the Megatanks. He sidestepped when it fired at him and fired a white light straight at the eye with a smirk on his face. "One down nine to go." He muttered as the megatank blew up into data.

"Clay, you need to refrain from using your element around here. The rock is not stable for your powers to work." Kim reminded the Xiaolin Monk.

"I'll just make sure my attacks hit the monsters then." Clay landed on a rock above the battle ground and grabbed his Wudai Weapon as it came back to him. "Shoku Jupiter Earth!" He smashed his fist on the rock and felt it break a part. He grabbed another rock with his hand and smashed the rock he is on with his feet. The rocks falls to pieces but heads straight towards the army of monsters.

"Let's add some heat to those rocks." Kimiko said as she was falling towards the battle ground. "Shoku Mars Fire!" She fired her element at the rock and watched them glow red as her fire went around them.

Aelita scanned her hand on the scanner and watched as the word Code: Lyoko appeared on the screen. "The tower is deactivated." She got down the ground level and felt the tower shake. 'I need to get use to that.' She thought as she got out of the tower. "Mission accomplished."

"Now we just have to wait for it to disappear." Danny said before firing an ecto-blast at the eye of the Megatank which blew up into bits of data.

Omi sliced through the last three krabs and looked straight at the last two tarantulas in front of him. Omi chuckled, "It's just you two and me."

"Omi, look out!" Raimundo yelled at his friend. Omi looked up just in time to see Raimundo yell, "Shoku Star Wind!" He fired the hot rocks at the two tarantulas with his wind and landed next to Omi as the two monsters came apart in bits of data. "That takes care of those monsters."

Kim landed the Specter Speeder and got out of the machine to come face to face with Shego. Kim got into battle stance while Shego chuckled, "Now Kim, I didn't come here to fight."

"Like I find that believable." Kim muttered at her rival.

Shego sighed as the tower disappeared into data. "Looks like I showed up a bit too late." She shrugged and walked away from the field.

"Where do you think you are going?" Kim asked angrily.

"I'm leaving." Shego said as the last two megatanks got between Shego and Kim. "Have fun taking care of those things." Shego walked away with a smirk on her face leaving Kim with two megatanks.

Kim growled in frustration as the two magetanks opened up to fire their charged lasers. Zeke landed behind the megatanks and fired his energy dom at the eyes of both monsters. "You okay?" He asked Kim as the monsters blow up into data.

"Shego was here." Kim told him before walking off to the battle field. "And, I have no idea why either."

Aelita looked around and sighed in relief as she saw the entire army was destroyed. "It seems we won." She told herself. She looked at everyone and noticed that none of them had any burn marks on them or on their clothes.

"That's probably the first battle where none of us took any damage from those lasers." Raimundo told everyone. "I remember having fifteen burn marks the first time I fought these things."

"We'll celebrate later." Jimmy told Raimundo. "We have one more tower to take down, and I don't think it will be as easy as this one either."

_Oh, I still have to have a talk with these guys and trying to find ways to ignore my training. This part of the story doesn't end here though. I figured out why people have been disappearing for training week, but Danny and Aelita will probably get smaller smack down from me anyway. Anyway we have to go after a second tower, and it will be a lot harder for us to take down. I need to find out why Shego was here in the first place and see if she has a connection with Jack Spicer. Man, this training week is turning into a major battle week, and I know that is not a good thing. Let's hope we get out unscathed like we just did recently. I think we're forgetting something right now._

"May someone please let me out of Here?!" Timmy yelled in frustration.

**Well, that's not how I wanted the chapter to end, but it seems I'm making a two part episode now. Huh, I never thought of it happening, but at least you guys got some action in this chapter like I hoped. Jimmy's gloves are made for him to shoot balls of white energy but are still not complete as of now. Ah, poor Timmy Turner, you can't seem to win most of your situations like you wanted to. Anyway I was going to make this one chapter, but I made a bit longer than expected which is good actually. I hope you guys like it. R&R**

**Also I was able to get the song I want to use for this season's opening, but I can't seem to draw one single bit for it to be made as an animation. I want to be able to do that, but it seems I'm going to need help for that. If anyone is able to do that for me, I will dearly appreciate it. If anyone doesn't, well I'll try my best with pictures I find on the internet with the disclaimer for them as well. R&R…again.**


	5. Take Down the TowerAmbush by Eggman

**Who would have thought this much has already happened? (shrugs) Anyway, there are many things about to go on in this chapter especially the conversation about what was happening last chapter. The fight scene will be longer this time, and I mean longer. I do not own anything in this story.**

_Ok, first I decided to join the others on training week only to find out they try to bail on going which surprised me. The name's Mandy. Next thing I know a tower has been found, and all of us get to the tower to deactivate it. The army was destroyed and the tower was deactivated, but there is a second tower we're going after now which makes me hate this job. I don't know the full story with Aelita and XANA, but I do know that we need to take down those towers. We're heading there now, but it seems we ended up getting separated on the way. I just hope my group knows where we're going._

"Ok, are we ready to go?" Danny asked as he, Jimmy, and Aelita were watching the two groups get themselves ready.

"Everything's ready over here." Raimundo said giving Danny a thumbs up before realizing that Kimiko had gotten in the driver's seat. "Hey, why do you get to drive the Silver Manta Ray?" He asked pointing a finger at her angrily.

Kimiko giggled and smirked at Raimundo. "Do you even have to ask?" She asked blinking her eyelids at him which made him gulp.

"While Raimundo tries to get into the Shen Gong Wu," Jimmy started trying to avoid the conversation, "how's everything going for you Kim?"

"We're all ready to go." Kim told Jimmy as Zeke was setting the coordinates into the G.P.S. system on the Specter Speeder.

"That's good to know." Mandy said before looking at Jake and June. She looked at the Specter Speeder and sighed, "Looks like I'm joining you guys as well." She walked away from the couple with a frown on her face. 'It's better than being stuck with that couple.' She thought before boarding the Specter Speeder.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to take down some monsters." Jenny said punching the palm of her hand with her fist.

"We better be going then." Kim started the Specter Speeder, and Kimiko started the Silver Manta Ray.

"Dragon up!" Jake turned himself into a dragon and felt June sit on his back. "Do you have to sit on my back all the time?" He asked jokingly.

June giggled, "You don't seem to mind most of the time, and my boyfriend just happens to be a great person."

"We're good to go!" Jake yelled before taking off into the sky with the others watching.

Raimundo sighed, "Jake is going to get us into a bad situation for taking off too early." He got into the Silver Manta Ray and buckled up.

"Cheer up Rai. At least he got himself a girlfriend." Kimiko told the dragon of the wind.

"Touché." Raimundo muttered crossing his arms over his chest. Kimiko sighed and drove off after Jake and June.

"Let's do this." She turned her hair into jets and took off with Jimmy not far behind using his hover boots.

"No one seems to have some patients anymore." Kim muttered before driving the Specter Speeder off after the others with Danny and Aelita following her.

"We need a battle strategy to detain those heroes from getting to the tower." Dr. Eggman said while the four villains and the virus watch the screen.

"Well, we could separate them and have them get lost from getting to the tower." Jack suggested with a shrug.

Vlad rubbed his chin and said, "That's not a bad plan, but there are too many flaws in it."

Dr. Eggman chuckled, "There would be if we didn't add some other things to it."

"What are you suggesting?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow at the mad genius.

"Since most of XANA's monsters have one weak spot, separating the group is a great start and having them go different ways will be even better." Eggman started before grabbing a remote from his pocket. "In order for them to be separated we need to ambush them and fight each group to keep them detained from reaching the tower."

"I'll take the Xiaolin Monks." Jack said before opening the locker where he kept the Shen Gong Wu.

"We haven't even broken down the groups." Shego told him crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack waved her off. "It's pretty obvious that those guys will be together. Plus, the way I see it. Danny, Aelita, and the teen genius would be stuck together in one group. The dragon, his girlfriend, and the robot would be the other group which leaves the two vehicles."

"Excellent observation, but how are we going to separate them in the ambush?" XANA asked a bit curious.

"I'll take care of it." Vlad said flying off to his private lab.

**Two hours later…**

"Be careful you guys. We don't know what we'll be facing on the way to the tower." Kim told them getting a bad feeling about something.

"We'll keep that in mind." Raimundo said getting out of the Silver Manta Ray. He got on top of the Shen Gong Wu and looked around. "Everything's clear in my view for now."

"I don't like this." June said getting up on her feet on her boyfriend's back. "Someone's watching us."

"No kidding, someone is always watching us unless we're in the mansion." Danny told them narrowing his eyebrows. "I'm just surprised that…" He shivered and looked down to see his breath. "We got company."

"Glad you can tell Ghost Child!" Technus said before taking control of the Specter Speeder. "Unfortunately, we got plans for you and your friends." He drove the Specter Speeder away from the group at great speed.

"Guys!" The group yelled.

"It seems that the Whelp brought me more targets to take." Skulker said getting between them and the Specter Speeder. "Now, let's see how you guys do against me and my other partners." He smirked before bring out his rocket launchers from his back.

"You aren't the only one with great weapons." Jenny said bringing out two giant guns from her arms. Skulker looked at Jenny in surprise and watched as the guns fired at him. "Have fun with this." She muttered as his two rocket launchers blew up on contact with the guns.

Skulker looked at his armor then smirked, "Finally a robot with a challenge." He brought more rocket launchers out of his arms and his shoulders. "Let's see what you are made of robot."

"Jackbots attack!" Jack yelled having an army of robots fly straight towards the Silver Manta Ray.

"Oh man, this is bad." Raimundo muttered pulling his Wudai Weapon out. "Kimiko, you need to keep us on course to the tower. I'll take care of the Jack and his robots."

"Be careful Raimundo." Kimiko said back.

"I will be." Raimundo gripped his Wudai Weapon and growled a bit in anger. 'Of all the times for Jack to attack he had to choose now.' He thought looking at the robot army coming his way.

"We need to go after Specter Speeder." June told Danny.

"We can't." Danny said back in frustration. "Knowing Vlad, this is just the beginning of the ambush.

"Boy, are you smart." Dr. Eggman said sarcastically flying into the area in his Egg Mobile. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I'm going to be your biggest downfall."

"We'll see about that." Jake said flying towards Eggman.

"Such a fool." Eggman snapped his fingers and chuckled as Xana's Hornets and Mantas flew past him out of nowhere.

"Yo man, that's not fair." Jake said before ducking down to avoid lasers being fired at him and June.

"It wasn't meant to be fair." Eggman told them watching the army fly towards the group. "This was meant to distract you guys and keep all of you guys from getting to the tower."

Raimundo sliced three of the jackboots apart with the blade of his Wudai Weapon and jumped when two robots came for him. He heard an explosion and flew straight towards Jack. "You're going to pay for trying to ambush us."

"We'll see about that." Jack said pulling out two of the Shen Gong Wu. "Unfortunately for you, my plan worked like I hoped."

"Raimundo, look out!" Omi yelled at his partner.

Raimundo stopped just in time to see a laser fly by his face. He looked around and around when he saw the Mantas coming towards him. "Clay, I'm going to need a hand out here." He said before flying up towards the Mantas.

"I'm coming, partner." Clay said as Kimiko opened the top of the Silver Manta Ray. He got out of his seat with Omi, and they pulled their Wudai Weapons out. "Omi, you stay here and make sure that the Silver Manta Ray does not get damaged."

"I'll do it. You and Raimundo take care of those monsters." Omi told his friend.

"Thanks partner." Clay took off after the monsters while Omi looks at the Jackbots surrounding him.

Jenny and Skulker crossed blades and pushed each other back. "You're strong girl." Skulker said before bring his sword down at Jenny.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jenny said blocking the attack. "Are you done Jimmy?!" She yelled which caught Skulker's attention.

"I'm done!" Jimmy yelled pushing the button which deactivated Skulker's suit.

"Well this is bad." Skulker said before he fell straight down the Ghost Zone since the weight of his suit weighed him down.

"One enemy has been taken care of." Jimmy said putting his remote away in his pocket. He looked around and nodded, 'Good, they got away.'

"Skulker's down." Dr. Eggman told Vlad.

"I should have seen that coming." Vlad said rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "Don't worry the Fright Night and Walker are on their way."

Jake ducked in time to feel a laser fly over his head. "Yo June, are you able to do anything to these guys?" He asked getting annoyed that he can't do anything.

"I wish I could." June muttered in frustration. "It looks like we're going to have to hop from monster to monster if we're going to even get to fight."

"Wish you weren't right about that." Jake muttered before flying straight towards the monsters.

"The Specter Speeder won't respond to anything." Zeke said in frustration. "You must be one tough ghost to do this to us."

"You got that right kid. For, I, Technus will…" The screen turned off when Mandy pulled the wires out from below.

"Whoops, I accidentally pulled the communication wires." Mandy said with no feeling at all.

"Looks like we need to jump out of here." Kim said getting up from her seat. "We can't stay here any longer if we want to survive and find the tower."

"I got a better idea." Mandy said grabbing Kim and Zeke's shoulders. 'I just hope this works.' She closed her eyes and had the dark aura surround her. "Dark Teleport!" She teleported out of the Specter Speeder and appeared on top of the Silver Manta Ray. Mandy groaned and passed out on top of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Well, at least she got us back to the battle." Kim said grabbing her battle suit from the bag she had grabbed last second. She put her suit on and chuckled, "It feels good to have this back on."

Omi sliced apart the last of the Jackbots with his mini scythes and looked at the trio. "You guys are okay!" Omi said happily. "How did you guys get back?"

Zeke and Kim looked down at Mandy then back at Omi. "Mandy discovered that she can teleport." Kim said before opening the top of the Silver Manta Ray.

Kimiko looked up and gasped in surprise when she saw Kim. "Kim, how did you get back?" She asked in surprise.

"We'll worry about it later." Kim said picking Mandy up and putting her in the seat next to Kimiko. "Just make sure that she is protected in here while we take care of everything else."

"You got it." Kimiko closed the hatch as Kim ran off to battle.

Odd Della Robbia walked through the empty mansion with a bored expression on his face. He entered the lab and walked straight to the portal in the middle of the wall. He pulled his chip out and sighed, "You just had to deactivate the tower without my help." He slapped the chip on his wrist and felt his Lyoko costume come on. "I'm on my way." He snapped his fingers and chuckled as his Overboard appeared next to him. He got on his Overboard and flew straight into the portal.

Jack watched in horror as Kim destroyed one of the Mantas from below. "How did she get back?" He asked. 'She should be stuck on that machine Technus left with.' He grabbed his watch and pressed the button to turn the microphone on. "Vlad, we need a new backup plan. Kim Possible and the others are here."

"Drat, looks like I'm bringing in the big guys." Vlad muttered before pressing the button on the control panel. "Fright Night, Walker, you guys are free to do as you please to the enemy."

"Well, it's about time." Walker said cracking his knuckles. "These rule breakers won't know what hit them before it's too late."

"Your wish is my command, my liege." Fright Night said pulling his sword out of the sheath. "This should be a good battle."

"I'll keep it in mind." He watched the two screens turn off and another turn on with Technus smiling nervously. "Mind telling me what went wrong?"

Technus growled, "The blond haired girl is where things went wrong. She pulled the wires out so I would stop talking to them and somehow made me unable to reconnect the wires or turn the screen back on." He balled his hands up then snapped his fingers. "It won't matter. We got one of their Specter Speeders, and I'll bring it back to base after making sure there are no fail safes on it."

"Don't blow it up Technus. You and Skulker are already on thin ice as it is." Vlad growled out which made Technus gulp in fear. "Keep me posted." He turned off the screen and looked at Shego who was filing her nails. "Why are you back so soon?"

"I wasn't a part of plan, remember?" She reminded him before looking at the screen. "I'm just wondering what you guys plan to do if you succeed at keeping the tower up."

"Let's lots of things we can do."

Shego got up from her seat and shook her head. "I'm not disagreeing with you there, but you guys were so focused on stopping them from reaching the tower that the two main enemies slipped past your ambush." She told him before walking back to the portal.

"What?" Vlad looked back at the screens and looked at them quickly. He balled his fists up and clenched his teeth. "XANA, do you have something that will help us stop them from deactivating the tower?"

"My best weapon is out guarding it right now, and I made it be able to see things that happen to be invisible." XANA told Vlad.

"Good, at least something is going right today." Vlad sat back down and sighed, 'Things aren't going like I hoped.'

Jack Spicer flew under the Silver Manta Ray and chuckled as he pulled out the Reversing Mirror. "Time to put a reign on their parade. Reversing Mirror!"

Kimiko felt the Shen Gong Wu shake and blinked when she found herself on a rock with Mandy and the Silver Manta Ray in Jack Spicer's hand. "What did you do?" Kimiko asked gritting her teeth in anger.

"I had to stop you guys from getting to the tower one way." Jack said before a portal appeared next to him. "Now that I got your ride, I can head back with my job completed." He laughed and flew into the portal.

Kimiko got up and ran towards the portal only for it to close a second after Jack went through. Kimiko growled in anger and had her entire body get covered in fire. "You'll pay for that Jack Spicer!" She calmed back down to her normal self and asked, "What's the status you guys?"

Clay smashed a Manta apart and grabbed the edge of the rock close to him. "We're trying to take care of these monsters, but it seems this virus keeps bringing them back." Clay told her before kicking a hornet and throwing himself onto the rock.

"What happened to the Silver Manta Ray?" Omi asked as he landed on the same rock Clay was on with his Wudai Weapon as a bow staff in his hands.

"Jack Spicer used the Reversing Mirror on me. Now I'm stuck on a rock a good half a mile from you guys." Kimiko told them. "Unfortunately, I need to keep an eye on Mandy until she wakes up."

"We'll take care of these until you arrive." Kim said slicing two hornets apart before landing a rock a few yards higher than the one Omi and Clay were on.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kimiko sighed and looked at Mandy. "I sure hope the others are doing better than we are."

"This is not what I had in mind." Jake said as he landed on a rock and ducked as a laser flew over his head.

June punched the symbol on the Manta and jumped before it blew apart into data. "Stop whining Jake. I know you have your claws, but we're at a major disadvantage here." She said as she landed next to him.

"No kidding." Jimmy said as he threw two light orbs at the two hornets coming at him. "My gloves are getting low on power. My hover boots are fine though."

"I thought your loves are made up of limitless energy." Jenny said as she blasted four hornets away with her laser gun.

"They are, but the energy I use comes from the sun." He told her. "It's a good thing these things have other powers, but none of them have been tested."

"That's reassuring." Jake muttered before jumping onto a Manta and slicing the eye with his claw. He got back on the rock and heard the Manta blow into bits of data. "Anyway, we need to get out of here and get to the tower."

"We can't do it without transportation." Raimundo told them before slicing the eye on another Manta. "It's a good thing I have the thing we need for transportation, but I can't give the exact location without some help."

"You can leave that to me." Jimmy said before grabbing his watch.

Timmy sat down in the chair with a down look on his face. He looked at Frostbite then at the Specter Speeder. "May I ask you something?" Timmy asked Frostbite.

"I have no problem with that." Frostbite said giving Timmy a smile.

"Why hasn't Jimmy and the others come back yet? Shouldn't they be back by now after deactivating that tower?" He wondered.

"Hm, you make a good point there."

"Timmy Turner, you better be hearing this." Jimmy said from Timmy's watch. "We need you to drive the Specter Speeder to our location immediately. I don't have time for details, but we've been ambushed and lost our transportation."

"I'm on my way." Timmy got out of the chair and cracked his knuckles. "I've always wanted to drive the Specter Speeder." He ran towards the Specter Speeder and hopped into the driver's seat. He looked at Frostbite who gave Timmy two thumbs up. "Don't worry Jimmy. I'm coming."

"Good, you better not crash into anything on the way though." Jimmy told Timmy. "I'm sending the coordinates now."

Shego landed on a rock near the battlefield and chuckled, "Oh Kimi-cub you have so much to learn." She jumped off the rock and made her hands glow green. "Hello Kim." Shego said kicking Kim in the back which made Kim fly forward then slide across the ground on her side. "I see you let your guard down again."

Kim groaned and got back on her feet. "You have a lot of nerve attacking me from the back." She said looking back up at Shego. "Why did you come back?" Kim got into a battle stance and glared at Shego.

Shego chuckled, "I have my reasons." She got into battle stance and smirked, "Let's see if you haven't faltered in your training."

Omi and Clay land on either side of Kim and look at Shego in the eyes. "Sorry little lady, but we can't let you have your normal fight with Kim." Clay told Shego.

"She has other things to attend to." Omi said glancing at Kim who nodded in understanding and jumped away from the trio.

Shego watched Kim leave then looked at the two with a frown. "You made my favorite play thing leave." She said before smirking at the two. "I wonder if Xiaolin Monks are as good as Jack says."

"We'll be the judge of that." Omi and Clay deactivated his Wudai Weapon and put it away in their robes. Omi glanced at Clay and asked, "Don't you try to avoid fighting girls?"

"There are a few people who are excused from it." Clay told Omi.

"That's good enough for me." Omi and Shego glared at each other and ran at each other. 'Let her make the first move.' He thought narrowing his eyebrows. Shego swung her foot at Omi who smirked, "Got it." He jumped onto her leg on his hands and kicked Shego in the stomach.

Shego slid back a bit in surprise and looked at Omi who was in a battle stance with a smirk on his face. 'I see. He's better than I thought.' She ran at Omi only to feel the ground shake below her.

"Wish I could give you a real battle, but we have a job we need to do." Omi said pulling out the Orb of Tornami. "Please enjoy your time being frozen. Orb of Tornami, ice!" The Orb fires water straight at her and froze her in place which caught her off guard completely.

'Darn it, I should have listened to that loser Jack a bit more when he spoke about the Shen Gong Wu.' Shego thought trying to think of a way out of the ice.

"See you later." The ground below Shego breaks, and Shego falls straight down away from the battle field. Clay and Omi watch her fall then turn back to the battle. "Let's finish this battle."

Jack Spicer walked through the living room with the Shen Gong Wu in his hands. "Well, I finished my job." Jack said with a triumphant smile on his face. "Now that woman should learn to not underestimate me."

"Good for you." Vlad said smiling evilly at Jack. "Unfortunately, Shego just got herself frozen and will need a way to be unfrozen." He snapped his fingers which created a portal next to Jack in the air.

Jack watched Shego fall through the portal frozen in ice and sighed, "I'll take care of it." He put the Shen Gong Wu in his bag and pulled out the Serpent's Tail. "Serpent's Tail!" He put his hand in the ice and deactivated it after knowing his hand was on her arm. His eyes widen at the coldness coming from the ice. "Serpent's Tail!" He pulled Shego out of the ice and released her when she was completely out of the ice.

Shego shivered a bit and growled in frustration. "I can't believe they pulled that on me." She muttered angrily.

Jack waved it off and put the Serpent's Tail in his jacket. "Yeah, yeah, you lost to the Xiaolin Monks. I have my numbers of losses with those guys like you do with Kim." He said before walking to the table. "You're lucky that you didn't have an actual job to do."

"Jack, are you going back to protect the tower?" XANA asked making Jack feel a bit uneasy. "Your robot has been finished for you to use."

Jack rubbed his hands together and chuckled, "Good, this robot should be able to use the Shen Gong Wu."

"I knew we forgot to add something." Vlad muttered angrily. "Change of plans then. Jack, you'll stay here and make sure the robot is able to use the Shen Gong Wu before you head to the tower."

Jack sighed, "There's always the tiny details." He walked away with his hands in his pockets with the two adults watching him.

"Time to finish this battle." Jenny said pulling out two big guns from her arms.

"Holding weapons in your armor is against the rules." Walker said blasting her from behind.

Jenny flew forward and crashed onto a small island. She groaned and got up on her feet. "Man, I hate these ghosts." She turned her attention to Walker and turned her hands into cannons. "You have a lot of nerve attacking me Walker."

"Ah yes, the robot girl, it's nice to see you again, and this time I will disable you for making a jailbreak last year." Walker made his hands glow and pointed them at Jenny.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Jenny fired her cannons and smirked when Walter shot his ecto-rays at the cannon balls. "I forgot to mention that my cannon balls are ghost proof."

"Whoops." Walker watched the ecto-rays bounce off the cannon balls and hit him straight in the stomach. 'I underestimated her again.' He thought while flying into the air. He crashed into a rock and groaned, "We need to stop underestimating these people."

"Well, you're right about something at least." Raimundo said appearing in front of Walker with the uncapped Fenton Thermos in his hand. "See you later." He pressed the button and sucked Walker into the Fenton Thermos. He put the cap on the top and chuckled, "He's right that they underestimate us. Why do people do that?" He shrugged and flew straight towards Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman watched in anger as he saw Walker defeated. "Your ghost friends are being defeated easily."

"I would have more if Daniel didn't make friends with some of them." Vlad muttered angrily. "Has the Fright Night attacked yet?"

"No, I think he's waiting for the right time." Eggman answered honestly before looking around cautiously. "Do you have at least one ghost who is stronger than the other three that were defeated?"

"I'm running low on my numbers." Vlad gritted his teeth in anger then pressed the button. "No, Fright Night will take care of things. You just get to our destination and watch as we give our two escaped enemies a good fight."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Dr. Eggman hung up and flew off in his Egg Mobile not being noticed by anyone except for Raimundo who flew after Eggman.

Kim destroyed the last Manta right when Jenny destroyed the last Hornet. "Finally, they're gone." Jenny said with a small groan escaping her mouth. "I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I don't think most of us can, yo." Jake said rubbing his shoulder that got hit twice with the lasers.

"Hey everyone, I made it!" Timmy yelled as he flew into the area with the Specter Speeder.

Jimmy sighed, "That's good to hear."

Timmy drove the Specter Speeder over to a rock and stopped it right on the rock. He got out of the machine and looked around. "Oh man, you mean I missed the fight?!" He asked in shock.

"You really think we would want you to fight with us?" June asked rhetorically. "You think it's fun fighting villains, and you are only fifteen."

Timmy sighed, "I get it, but I can drive a vehicle with my permit at least."

"Gee, you screw up one time, and everyone doesn't let it go." Jimmy muttered annoyingly. "Let's just get to the tower."

"I completely…" Timmy disappeared when a sword went right through his chest.

"Well, it seems that I got myself some pests to handle." Fright Night said appearing between the group and the Specter Speeder. "I hope you guys enjoy facing your latest fears."

Kim growled in frustration. "Great, I was hoping for a small relaxation." She muttered before jumping back to avoid getting hit by the sword Jenny and Jake weren't as lucky.

June watched in horror as he boyfriend disappeared in front of her eyes. "You're going to pay for that." She said before running at Fright Night.

Kimiko watched what just happened from the rock a few feet away and gasped, "This has just gotten worse." She heard a groan and looked at Mandy in surprise. "Oh good, you're waking up. You wouldn't happen to know this ghost's weakness, would you?"

Mandy got up on her feet and looked at the Fright Night. "Actually, this is the only ghost I ever fought before today." She said before a pumpkin appeared in her right hand. "The last time this guy showed up we had fought for nearly two hours. I know exactly what to do."

"That's good to know." Kimiko said before jumping towards the battle with Mandy following her.

Omi blocked the sword with his Wudai Weapon and ducked just in time not to get hit by the blade but watched Clay get hit in the side and disappear. Omi gritted his teeth and ran at the Fright Night. 'I need to plan this correctly and get that sword out of his hands.' He thought.

"Hey Fright Night, what did I tell you about attacking my ex-boyfriend's group?!" Someone yelled which caught everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up to see Ember McClain floating there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ember…" Kim muttered to herself in shock. "I haven't seen her since…"

Mandy blinked then jumped behind the Fright Night. "I don't have time for this." Mandy said which caught the Fright Night's attention. She snapped her fingers and had the sword in her hand in a second. "I'm the queen when it comes to things that are spooky and dark." She put the pumpkin down and stuck the sword straight into it.

"Oh man, Vlad's going to hate me for this." Fright Night said before being sucked into the pumpkin.

"That's how it's done." Mandy told them wiping the dust off her hands.

"We're back!" Timmy yelled happily.

"Have you guys noticed that this fight seems a bit too easy?" Kim wondered which caught everyone's attention.

"I don't know what was going on here, but I'm guessing it has to do with the towers." Ember said while floating down next to Kim.

"You're right about that." Jenny told her. "Why haven't we seen you around at the mansion? Is it because of the…"

Ember sighed, "Yeah, it does have to do with that actually. I made a mistake, and now I'm paying the price for it." She looked around and asked, "Where are Babypop and that pink haired girl anyway?"

"They should be at the tower soon." Jimmy told her. "Right now we got other things to worry about, and our main worry is getting to the tower."

"I'm already on it!" Odd yelled flying above them on his Overboard. "You guys can take a break. I'm going to help Danny and Aelita."

"You're not going alone." Ember said chasing after Odd with Jimmy and Jenny reluctantly following.

"Let's go!" Kim yelled waving her hand for the others to follow. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi jumped on top of the Specter Speeder while the others got inside the machine. "Let's go deactivate that tower." She started the machine up and drove off towards their festination.

"There it is." Aelita muttered as the tower came into site. She gasped in surprise when she saw the Colossus standing in front of the tower. "Oh no, this isn't good."

Danny looked at the monster and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, now I'm clueless about this monster." He told her.

"The Colossus is XANA's strongest monster he created. It actually is the only monster where we have to targets to hit for it to be destroyed." She told her boyfriend.

"That's really helpful." Danny muttered before flying straight towards the monster with Aelita in tow. "I'll distract it. You just get the tower deactivated."

"Sounds like a plan." Dr. Eggman said coming into their view pretty fast. "But, I can't let that happen."

"I'll be the judge of that." Raimundo said coming up behind Dr. Eggman.

"Huh?" Dr. Eggman turned around in surprise and felt a strong kick hit the metal on the bottom of the Egg Mobile. "What in the…?" Eggman flew back and barely missed the tower.

"You had a lot of nerve leaving the battle field." Raimundo said pointing the Blade of the Nebula at Dr. Eggman. "You know our battle is far from over."

"On the contrary, our battle was meant to end here." Eggman answered pointing at the Colossus standing front of the tower. "Do you think you could take that thing down and take care of my army?" He snapped his fingers and chuckled at his robots flew into view behind him. "You see you're earlier battle was meant to tire you guys out."

"I thought it was to split us up." Raimundo countered gripping his Wudai Weapon a bit tighter.

Dr. Eggman chuckled, "It was actually, but we figured it would be a bit of a bonus if we succeeded."

"You almost did." Raimundo muttered before glancing at the robot army getting closer.

"Yes, we did almost succeed, but your teammate was able to teleport the whole team back together. Because of that incident, we had to come up with a quick plan that came to me during the battle."

"You're a battle strategist, are you not?"

"You got it right. I'm one of the best evil masterminds in the entire universe." Dr. Eggman got up on his feet and chuckled, "I might be boasting a bit, but unlike most evil masterminds I actually join the battle." He pushed a button and chuckled as a chained ball came out of the bottom of his Egg Mobile. "Do you think you can take care of me and my army?"

'I should of thought this through.' Raimundo thought before looking around him with a glare. "I'll be the judge of that. Blade of the Nebula!" His Wudai Weapon glowed for him to use which made him smirk, "Let's do this."

Danny flew up at the Colossus and smirked at the monster. "Hey ugly, I thought they made better looking monsters than you." He told the monster who roared back at Danny who chuckled. "You might seem tough, but I don't have time to deal with you." The monster swings the blade at Danny who turned intangible and felt the blade fly through him. "You missed." Danny was smacked back by the other hand and flew back into a rock nearby on the ground. "Ok, I guess I asked for that." He got up and glared at the monster.

Aelita ran under the monster and slipped by it between its feet. He ran into the tower and sighed in relief. "I hope the others get here soon. I might be able to deactivate the tower, but it doesn't mean the monster will be destroyed." She told herself while walking to the middle of the platform. "Be careful Danny."

Raimundo turned left to avoid the giant ball coming at him and flew by Dr. Eggman with a smirk on his face. He sliced the last robot apart and watched the last bird fly away from the spot. 'Good, the robots are gone. Now I have to deal with this guy.' "You should have thought of a better plan. It seems you forgot I happen to be the best in the air."

"No, I haven't forgotten." Eggman said swinging the ball at Raimundo who dodged and touched the ball only to feel a shock go up his arm. Raimundo yelled in shock which made Eggman laugh evilly. "You see the ball has been added with an electric power which makes it untouchable by everything."

"I'll be the judge of that." Ember said coming into view with Odd going towards the Colossus. She turned the dial on her guitar and yelled, "I'll just give you a powerful fist!" She struck the chord and chuckled as the fist collided with the Egg Mobile.

Eggman flew back and accidentally hit the release button which released the giant ball. The ball fell down and crashed right on top of the Colossus which hit the eye right on the top of the monster. "I got it!" Odd yelled firing his laser arrows at the eye symbol on the arm. "Mission accomplished! Wahoo!" The Colossus blew up into data, and Odd started to do a little dance on the Overboard.

"Tower Deactivated." Aelita got out of the tower and smiled as she saw Odd dancing on his Overboard and the data disappearing where the Colossus use to be. She walked over to her boyfriend and smiled at him. "Well, we were able to take care of the job with not as much problem as we thought."

Danny sighed, "Yeah, we did, but it seems that they didn't do much."

"That's because they underestimated the situation they had us in." Odd said flying up to the couple. "While we lost a couple of transports, your team was able to take care of the monsters and should be here with your other transport anytime now."

"We're here." Jenny said flying onto the ground to see nothing but Dr. Eggman and the rocky island. "You guys took care of it?"

"We didn't have that much trouble like we thought we would have." Aelita told the robot.

Dr. Eggman chuckled, "Well, it seems the mission was completed like we hoped." He had a portal open and flew into it having it close behind him.

Dr. Eggman flew the machine to a stop in the lab and got out of it. "Well, how did it go?" Jack asked without looking at Eggman.

"They took care of the tower, but we got what we needed." He walked away with his arms behind his and a cd in his right hand.

"Let's head back home you guys." Raimundo told the others when everyone had gotten there. He pulled the Golden Tiger Claws out from his robe and sighed, "Golden Tiger Claws!" He ripped the portal open right in front of him.

"I agree with Raimundo which is something I never thought I would say." Kim agreed before driving the Specter Speeder into the portal.

"Can't argue with her on that." Kimiko said before walking through the portal with Omi and Clay following her.

"You got that Kimiko." Clay told his teammate before disappearing with his two friends.

"Man, I wish I got here earlier for the major fight." Odd said before flying his Overboard through the portal.

"I wish I was in the Specter Speeder." Jimmy muttered walking to the portal.

"Oh, stop complaining." Jenny said grabbing his collar and flying into the portal with a tired Jimmy. "You need to get out more often."

"Guess that leaves us." Danny said before looking at Ember. "It was nice to see you again Ember."

Ember looked away and sighed, "Yeah, it was Babypop." She flew away not letting anyone see the sad look she had in her eyes.

"And they wonder why I don't get into relationships." Raimundo muttered annoyed by what he just saw. "I shouldn't complain though." He looked at Danny and Aelita and smiled a bit. "They got together because of an accident. I hope I'm that lucky."

Aelita looked at Danny and smiled, "Let's get going." The couple grab hands then fly into the portal with Raimundo following them.

"Yes, the plan worked perfectly." XANA said as Dr. Eggman stuck the cd into the cd drive. "Now that we got the information we need about the fight. We will have better luck the next fight."

"That's true, but we got other matters to take care of as well." Vlad said looking at the screen carefully. "Daniel and his friends took care of your monsters like they were butter which doesn't sit so well with me."

"I think it's time we start upgrading all of our stuff including the monsters." Dr. Eggman suggested smirking a bit. "I know I have to."

"Yes, I am in the middle of making myself some new monsters right now." XANA said bring up two new designs on the screen. "My new monsters will be ready by the end of the week. I just need to make sure that they have the proper stuff they need to work correctly."

"I'll make sure that Jack gets the memo." Eggman said while walking away from the evil billionaire and the evil virus.

"I am going to kill those Xiaolin Warriors." Shego muttered while trying to warm herself up by the fire.

"Ok, we won which is great, but I have one simple question for you guys." Kim said as everyone had already gathered in the living room. "WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO AVOID TEAM TRAINING?"

Raimundo, Jake, and Jimmy jump off the couch and coward behind it which made Mandy sigh and roll her eyes. "You guys are pathetic." She told them.

"You try to face her wrath then." Jake told her not leaving his hiding spot.

"Jake, take it like a man!" June yelled at her boyfriend which immediately made Jake smile and sweat nervously.

"I thought Raimundo would have been stronger than this." Omi said not feeling the anger coming off of Kim. "She's just a girl, and most girls are not scary." He felt Kimiko grab him by the head and pick him up. "But, Kimiko is the exception." She threw him down the hall and heard him crash into the wall.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Raimundo muttered shaking his head at Omi's stupidity about women.

"At least Danny has to go through with it." Jimmy said which got all of the guys except Odd to look at Danny.

"Do you really believe that?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"I agree with Danny. Aelita can be threatening, but it seems you guys haven't gone through that yet." Odd said shrugging at their experience.

"Anything could be possible." Zeke added. "Elena looks nice but has a nasty temper at times."

"I thought that's how she always was like." Jenny said raising an eyebrow at Zeke who smiled nervously.

"Guys, we're getting off topic." Kim said trying to get back on the situation.

"Yeah, you're right Jenny. She is like that a lot more than I want to admit." Zeke answered truthfully. "It's mainly if I make some stupid mistake though."

"Makes sense." Raimundo said getting up from behind the couch. "I wonder if every girl is like that."

"Raimundo…" Kimiko growled which made Raimundo gulp and look at Kimiko nervously. "Do you want to find out?"

"No, I feel better if I don't know." Raimundo muttered in fear. He looked at Kim who was twitching her eyebrow in annoyance. "You want the truth? We hated the training week okay. We didn't like the way you over trained us for the week. We never sparred with each other nor did anything except training with the obstacle course."

"He's right." The other seven teammates said in agreement. Mandy raises an eyebrow at that comment.

Kim blinked in surprise then sighed, "Ok…"

Danny rubbed his neck and sighed, "We didn't want to hurt your feelings Kim, but you just happened to overdo it that one time, and we didn't want to face it again."

"I get it." Kim looked around and crossed her arms. "From now on we will not have training week, but I want to at least see you guys train once a week."

Everyone looked at Jimmy as Omi came walking back into the room with a small bruise on his head. Jimmy looked around and sighed, "I'll try."

Raimundo scoffed, and Kimiko slapped Raimundo upside the head which made Raimundo groan. "You better." Kim told her teammate.

"Well, now that's over, it's time to have a celebration." Jake said raising his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" The others yell happily.

"I call grilling the food!" Odd yelled while getting up on his feet.

"No way man, I'm in charge of that." Raimundo said pointing at himself.

"I think Clay should take care of it." Omi suggested which made Clay tip his hat in agreement.

"Yep, this day has become pretty interesting." Mandy muttered as she watched the guys argue who got to barbecue. "I'm glad I was chosen."

_Yeah, you heard what I just said, but you better not expect me to say it much. Either way, the mission was a success, and I learned I can block ghosts from trying to start up an electrical system with my dark powers. I also made sure that I did my training just like the others. Oh yeah, Raimundo got beaten up by the girls for something stupid. Danny and Aelita's relationship seemed to grow stronger. Kim decided to let the guys go unpunished. Zeke got a surprise visit by his girlfriend Elena. I say it was an eventful day._

"JAKE!"

_Oh yeah, Jake was grounded by his girlfriend for going into her room. These guys seem okay, and I would prefer to be with them than with Billy. I'm serious about that. Don't try to test me either._

**Yeah, not the way I planned for it to end, but I guess it works out. I actually have nothing to say except for thank you and R&R. Also I hope you enjoyed the fight scene and the humor. **


End file.
